Iron and Steele
by Agnes Darling
Summary: A Fifty Shades fanfic with inspiration from the Iron Man movies. When Ana's boss, Jack Hyde, sexually harasses her, she finds work with the famous Grey Industries and a certain arrogant CEO. How will the two get along when they are butting heads right from the start? / AU and a slight OOC. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic so I'm very nervous, but the idea has been rattling around in my head for a while and it seemed like it was time to get it out. Christians character will be a slight OOC, but only because I thought it would be interesting to combine his character with the Robert Downey Jr. Tony Stark. He will still be the same Christian we know and love, just with what I'd call a little bad ass flare;) I found alot of similarities with their characters which is why I thought of the idea in the first place. There will be at least weekly updates (probably on Friday nights) but depending on my motivation they may come more frequently. I promise there will be lemons. I haven't gotten the courage to write them just yet, but yes ladies there will be lemons! Please review and tell me what you think :) Enjoy.

I'm standing in front of the mirror in the 1st floor ladies room at Grey Industries making last-minute adjustments to my makeup. I add just a tad more mascara, lengthening my lashes, and re-apply my nude lip gloss. My cheeks are slightly flushed at the moment, definitely from the June heat, and I have to say that overall I look... pretty. At least as close as I can get.

The high-waisted charcoal pencil skirt I'm wearing hugs my curves subtly. It perfectly complements my gray blazer with elbow length sleeves and the silky sky colored blouse that brings out the blue in my eyes. My hair also decided to play nice today, laying in neat mahogany waves on my shoulders. Yes, I actually look put together.

I'm still 15 minutes early, but better that than late. I leave the bathroom and head towards the row of elevators across the modern looking lobby.

Settling against the wall in the elevator as it makes its 30 story climb, I think back on the events that brought me here. Have I made the right decisions? Not like I had much choice.

Last month when my best friend and co-worker Mia James told me about a Job opportunity she knew of with the élite Grey Industries I dismissed it. I didn't agree with violence or war, so working for a company that focused itself on the technology and manufacturing of state of the art weapons didn't sit well with me.

In three years at Hyde Independent Publishing I had worked my way up to editorial assistant to Mr. Jack Hyde himself. Normally the CEO doesn't do much reading, but Mr. Hyde is if anything a perfectionist, insisting he inspect many stories up for consideration himself. So it can be assumed that his editorial assistant be one of the best in the company.

I was definitely happy with the salary and comfortable with the work, so why would I consider another job? Let alone one that I would question ethically.

But somehow in typical Ana fashion, I quickly found myself having to reconsider my moral dilemma.

I should have noticed the signs sooner: how quickly I had worked my way up, the way Hyde leered at me, the inappropriate "jokes", and finally the mystery flowers that found their way to my desk. Yes definitely should have connected the dots. ugh! Stupid, naïve Ana. Always too trusting! I had all the time in the world to set him straight but didn't even see it...

I was so surprised the day he cornered me in the break room. He charged right into my personal space, his breath laced with whiskey, calling me a bitch, and cock tease. repeating that I wanted it, that I was asking for it. Oh yes, and innocent little me didn't even know what IT was until he reached for his zipper. It was then that my step Dad Ray's best advice propelled me into action, and before Hyde got a chance to go further my knee had connected firmly to his groin, landing him prostrate in agony on the floor.

After collecting myself I went straight to HR to file a report, but when I got there I wasn't given a chance to say anything.

I was escorted into an empty conference room and asked to wait. I had assumed they were going to send someone in to help me with my complaint, but was taken aback when three suit clad men entered carrying brief cases. They shot me an impassive glare before taking seats opposite of me across the long table. The second man opened the case in front of him pulling out a thick yellow envelope and unceremoniously shoved it in front of me.  
With a frown I opened the envelope and inspecting the contents found two lengthy legal documents and small stack of photos. The first paper I saw had the words NONDISCLOSURE AGREEMENT printed at the top. I had no idea what that was but it intimidated me. The whole situation had turned very alarming, but glancing at the photos I feltas though all the air had been knocked from my body.

With a shaking hand I picked up the first, a picture of the only father I had ever known, Ray, taking out the trash. The next was of him getting out of his car at the factory where he worked. There were many other shots of him doing these mundane things, but the last one was taken through his bedroom window, he was leaning back on his headboard reading a book.

I felt sick. When had these photos been taken? And more importantly why? Why would someone be watching Ray... I didn't understand. Surely not to somehow extort me. What would anyone want from me?

I raised my then pale face to meet those of the presumed lawyers, but before I could open my mouth I heard the click of the door handle. I turned and looked into the icy blue eyes of Jack Hyde as he entered the room. I suppose that had answered my question. He appeared to have sobered exponentially in the last 20 minutes.

"Hello Ana, I see you've met my legal team. They're the best in the business you know". His sneering grin chilled me to the core as he walked to the head of the conference table, leaning on it with his palms.  
My response was something more of a squeak. I was still in utter shock. "uh".

He looked over me quickly letting out an amused snort at my discomfort. He then turned his gaze to the lawyers.

"Have you explained to Ms. Steele what she is looking at?"

"No, not yet sir. I was about to when you walked in" Suit number 2 said.

"Well by all means..." He lifted his hand to wave the man on then returned it to the table with a thud.

I started at that.

The lawyer cleared his throat before speaking. "Ms. Steele, Mr. Hyde is offering you a considerable amount of money to make sure the details of todays um... incident remain under wraps. In front of you, you see a nondisclosure agreement. By signing said document you will be agreeing to Mr. Hyde's terms, and will then be legally unable to speak in any way about the events occurring today between Mr. Hyde and yourself as well as any other personal interactions that have taken place or will between him and yourself". I had scoffed inwardly at that. After leaving HIP that day I swore that I would try to pretend Jack Hyde had never existed.

"Also by signing the document, you will receive a $20,000 settlement. It will be deposited directly into your account by the end of the day". I felt my jaw drop open. Holy shit. Obviously Hyde had considered this outcome of his advances. What a creep.

"Thank you gentlemen," Jacks malevolent voice replied before I could. "If you could please give Ms. Steele and I a moment alone now to talk".

Instantly fear in the form of adrenaline flooded my veins. And I'm sure my feelings were visible on my face.

"Don't worry Ana," He grinned down at me. "I just want to talk a little business with you".  
With that the men promptly left the room.

Jack walked to the far side of the room, looking out the floor to ceiling window.  
"You see Ana, it's a real shame things didn't work out how I had planned. He turned to face me then, but stayed by the window. For that I had been grateful.

"The second document you see in front of you is your fathers contract with Montesano Machining ," He paused for a moment. "I'm a powerful man Ana. Not enough to impress you apparently, but you really are just a mousey little thing anyway. Not sure what I saw in you in the first place".

I think I was just too shocked at the moment to feel the weight of the insult.

"What I'm trying to say is that I am more than capable of making sure Daddy here will be out of a job for some time". Oh God.

"B-but the photos?" I stammered. Why the photos?

"Call it a little extra proof to you that I can affect your fathers safety... in his job of course". He added smugly.  
Oh my God. Ray. I definitely understood the purpose of the photos now, as well as the double meaning in Hyde's foreboding statement.

Suddenly anger was the foremost of my emotions. How. Dare. He. Threatening me was one thing, but threatening my family... that was another. I shot up from the chair, letting roll into the wall behind me and opened my mouth give him hell. I was interrupted.

"But we can pretend none of this happened ,Ana. All you have to do is sign". He looked victorious already.

"If I sign this you'll leave him alone?"

"And make you a little wealthier, sweet heart". I cringed at the endearment.

I wasn't sure why he seemed so at ease. Almost like me signing meant that he won. I mean, he was the one walking away a poorer man, and one who would most likely no longer be able to father children. Not that THAT was a bad thing... Anyway I just didn't understand why he was so smug.

Before I could change my mind I had grabbed the pen and signed away my freedom of speech. my pride had taken a hit, but if it meant Ray was safe it didn't matter.

"Congratulations!" He drew out the word. "We have a winner!". He broke into a fit of laughter. "We'll miss you Ana!". He was hysterical now. I guess it was pretty obvious I wouldn't be continuing at HIP. Thank God I'm done with his crazy ass, I'd thought.

"Can't say the same Jack," I bit back. He was still laughing but I think he noticed the change in address. I stood up to leave.

"Oh Ana, don't be so frigid". He snickered.

"Good bye Mr. Hyde". I managed through gritted teeth as I walked out the doorway. I think It was more than obvious at that point that I wouldn't be returning. But I swear I heard him say "We'll meet again soon Steele, soon".

I had practically ran back to my desk before high tailing it down the stairs. Bursting out onto the street, I felt my adrenaline rush wear off. I just wanted to curl up and die.

I somehow managed the entire eight block walk home, shaking the whole way. I made it into my bed before releasing a torrent of tears, and continued to do so well into the night.

I don't regret my decision to leave HIP. How could I? But I can't help but wonder what I'm doing here at Grey Industries.

The publishing company had been a professional environment, but this place was in a whole different league. I don't know if I can compete in the ruthless high powered business world.

The elevator pings, letting me know I've reached my destination, and I try to suppress my nervous thoughts. It's now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the indentation issue last chapter. That probably got annoying. I'm going to go back and fix it later tonight. I'm still getting used to this website and when I upload a document it takes away all of my indents. Can I even indent? Or will I have to use line breaks instead? Anyway I used a few lines from a conversation between Tony and a reporter in this chapter. I really liked the banter they had going back and forth and I thought maybe I could apply it to this situation.

All characters belong to E.L. James.

No copyright infringement intended against Marvel or Paramount

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator and on to the top floor, I find myself in another lobby. It has the same clean metallic design. The far wall is made entirely of glass.

Wow. The view from here is stunning.

A woman behind the desk rises as I approach and is all smiles as she extends her hand to me.

"Hello, Ms. Steele?" Her clean cropped Blonde hair bobs as she speaks.

I simply nod with a small smile of my own.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Steele. My name is Andrea, I'm one of Mr. Grey's assistants."

How many assistants does he need?! I clasp her hand firmly and tell her, "please, call me Ana."

"Ana then," she affirms, this time there's something else behind her grin... mocking? "If you'll please follow me then _Ana_. Ms. Kavanagh runs a tight schedule."

"Of course."

I follow her into a hallway connected to the lobby where there are only a few doors. She stops and raps twice on one before ushering me inside a spacious office.

When I had called Mia that night after signing the NDA and quitting Hyde Publishing I had lost it. Bawling into the phone I somehow got out that I didn't have my job anymore. When she finally calmed me down enough to understand what I was saying, she told me in her perkiest possible Mia way to turn that frown upside down and reminded me of the job opening at Grey.

I had wondered how she even heard about the job and why she hadn't just taken it herself. She went on to explain that her boyfriend Ethan Kavanagh, who I'd met before, was the head of security there and personal body guard to Mr. Grey. She told me that Ethan and his sister Kate had known Christian Grey since they were in diapers and that Kate was his executive assistant.

Turns out Kate needed more help managing Mr. Grey's schedule and Mia isn't qualified enough for job. Finishing her senior year at the University or Washington didn't leave her enough time for it either.  
So after minimal arm twisting I submitted my resume.

I'm not really sure what I expect Kate Kavanagh to be like, Mia hasn't told me much, but I'm sure she will be fair. I might technically be working for Mr. Grey, but Kate's opinion will make or break this for me.

The first thing I notice about Kate is how utterly perfect she is. From her flawlessly straight strawberry blonde hair to her black suede Jimmy Choos the woman screams professional perfection. She's sitting behind a desk which appears to be made of all glass. The top slab laying across two more crystal clear ones. Trendy and sleek, just like her.

Unlike the first blonde I met, this one does not rise to meet me. She only raises her eyebrows in vague interest and looks to one of the black leather chairs in front of her desk.  
I guess that's my cue.

Kate asks me all the usual questions and I give her all of the typical answers. She's tough, that's for sure. But the longer we talk the more her icy exterior seems to melt.

"Can you tell me why you left HIP, Ana?"

I had figured they would ask something like this, and took the time to think of a response. As prepared for it as I am, It still feels like a bucket of cold water being dumped over me.

"I was good at my job Ms. Kavanagh, If that's what you are wondering," This I can say with conviction. It's true after all. "But Mr. Hyde and I didn't agree on... the direction of my career."

She gives me a questioning look. "Care to elaborate?" This, I hadn't planned for.

"Mr. Hyde put a lot of pressure on me to... perform a certain way. I guess we didn't agree on the importance of certain tasks." There. that should be good enough. Damn NDA.

The look on her face isn't quite what I'd expected. She looks almost concerned. She couldn't possibly know. Could she?

"Well the past is the past and here at Grey Industries we like to look to the future." She says with a friendly smile. It eases my nerves considerably.

It turns out that Kate and I both graduated from UW two years ago, although she is 25 and I'm 24. We even had a class together and didn't know it. The interview begins to get away from us as we reminisce about professors and mutual friends. The more we talk the more I wonder how we hadn't known each other in college.

"Oh God I remember that! The gross bastard had the nerve to ask if the guys in the class would 'tap that', like us girls weren't even there!" I let out a string of giggles.

"Maybe if he would have shaved that creeper beard it would have helped his _ew_ factor a bit." Kate responds.

My giggles die down and we both pause for a moment smirking at each other. "No not even then." We both say simultaneously before breaking into hysterical laughter.

We calm down and Kate's laughter eases into her next statement "Oh Ana, I really wish I could hire you..."

Ummm. **What**!? I sit up straight as a board in my chair. She notices.

"You met Andrea in the lobby," _Yes_. Yes I did. The mocker. "Well she has actually already been hired for the position of Mr. Grey's second assistant. It's to bad because I really like you Ana." As she pauses I notice a buzzing sound. It starts softly, but becomes louder and drops in pitch, getting closer and closer. "So much that I think our marketing department––" I didn't hear much after _so_ because the buzzing has turned into the deafening roar of an engine. It has to be right above our heads! What the hell is going on?! My first instinct at this point is to hit the deck, but Kate doesn't flinch. She just rolls her eyes and huffs, sitting back in her chair as if saying _here we go again..._

We both sit there staring out the wall sized window and occasionally look up at the ceiling and then each other. I can hear what sounds like helicopter blades whirring slowly to a stop. Kate just purses her lips while drumming her manicured nails  
on the glass table.

Another minute goes by and I'm about to make my excuses and leave, obviously I didn't get the job and this is has to be the most awkward experience of my life. It's only adding to the humiliation.

She goes to speak before I can. "As I was saying Ana, The position has been filled but–." Her office door bursts open and I swear I feel something shift in the air.

"Well that was quite an entrance." Kate snaps at someone.

"Would you expect any less?" A deep voice responds. "We need to discuss this damn Ridgeway project Kavanagh..."

Then I see the expression on Kate's face go from furious to radiant almost instantly. What is going on?! I turn around and see two men. One of them a tall blonde in military blues. He's staring at Kate with this goofy smile like a kid on Christmas.  
The other man simply has to be the most gorgeous one alive.

The first thing I see in my head to toe sweep is his soft copper hair; it's in a somehow perfect disarray. He has a straight nose and angled jaw which is sprinkled with dark stubble. _mmmm, I'd like to taste that jaw_. His long lean body is topped by broad masculine shoulders. He works out. I can tell that even through his dress shirt and leather jacket.

He's yelling something at someone behind me, I have no idea what. But he suddenly refocuses his piercing gray eyes so they stare right through me. I'm speechless.

My Adonis pauses for a moment. He stops yelling, but his scowl is still prominent as he appraises me. My Adonis? Where the Hell did that come from?

He continues his rant but softer this time.

"Anyway Kavanagh, Mr. Ridgeway isn't going to reschedule it himself. I don't want anymore delays." He still hasn't taken his eyes off me. "Who the hell is she?" He nods in my direction.

"I was interviewing her for the PA position."

"I already have an assistant. Two actually." The corner of his mouth lifts an inch.

"Andrea is still training and you never know. Ana is very qualified. Before you both so rudely interrupted I was about to tell her of the opening in PR. She came to us from Hyde Publishing, so I think she'd fit in well there." His eyes narrow slightly.

"You know...," The burly blonde starts. " You should just keep her up here. If Christian needs anything, It's a third assistant." He plops down on the sofa in the corner as he chuckles to himself.

Hold up. Christian? As in Christian Grey CEO, billionaire playboy, and apparently my Adonis? I am _so_ fucked.

"Elliot," Kate scolds.

"Katie," He counters with a wink. I don't miss her blush.

"Ms. Steele," I jump a little at the throaty voice now right beside me.

I gulp and look up to my right. There staring down at me is Christian Fuck-hot Grey, but he's smiling now. I guess it's really more if a cavalier smirk, but it suits him. I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"What do you think of my company Ms...?

"Steele, Anastasia Steele. Actually just Ana is fine" I stutter out.

"Anastasia tell me. What do you think of my company? Why is it your first choice?" So much for just Ana. There is mischief in his smoky eyes. Almost as if he knows what my answer will be.

"Honestly Mr. Grey?"

He only quirks a brow at that.

"Honestly Mr. Grey I'm not sure this place is my first choice. And as for what I think of your company, I think your personal nickname "Merchant of Death' represents it quite nicely." I cannot believe I just said that! I guess I have a stronger opinion than I thought.

His cocky smile drops a little, and his brows pull together. Maybe I didn't say what he expected me to.

"It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee the day weapons aren't needed I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." The cavalier smirk has returned full force. He seems to be pushing buttons I didn't know I had.

"Rehearse that much?"

"Every morning in the mirror."

"Do you take anything seriously?" Ugh this man!

"Ok, you want serious? My father, he had a saying, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy'"

"That's rich coming from the man with all the sticks!" I'm really fuming now.

"My father's weapons were used in two American wars, it was his technological developments in the air force that won the Gulf War. A lot of people would call that being a hero." His voice drops an octave. He's dead serious now.

"A lot of people would call that war profiteering!"

I don't know why I suddenly care **so** much. I mean I'm interviewing here for a job for Christ sakes! But this man, this gorgeous infuriating man, sets my nerves on fire. I didn't mean to get so pissed, yet here I am, chest heaving, blood boiling. Pissed.

It takes me a moment to realize that I have risen from my chair to meet him face to face. Well, figuratively speaking since he has to be at least 6'2. I also realize that we are only inches apart. The high tension around us starts to change into something else. I have no idea what, but it's a thick, crackling energy. It's alive.

"Relax Anastasia." He puts a hand on my shoulder and it feels like he just connected a live wire between us. Maybe he felt it too, because as soon as touches me he pulls back with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah Ana, maybe you should sit down." I break my stare from Grey and follow Kate's voice to wear she sits, staring at me with wide eyes.

Alright maybe I should just chill for a second before I embarrass myself further. I sit back down in the chair and shut my eyes, releasing a breath.

When I open them again Mr. Grey is leaning on the front of the desk, arms crossed and facing me. He is standing about four or so feet away and not directly in front of me.

"You said she was qualified?" He asks Kate without turning to look at her.

"Very. She was the editorial assistant to the CEO of the publishing company she worked for."

"I know that look Christian." The handsome blonde says from his seat on the coach. He chuckles to himself again.

"Ms. Steele, this is Lieutenant Colonel Elliot Rhodes. He's one of my military contacts."

"Not to mention your best friend," Elliot chimes in sounding amused.

"Just ignore him. I do" Grey huffs.

He looks thoughtful for a second, looking past his friend and out the window. Then he returns his gaze to me.

" I suppose we can't let the former assistant to Jack Hyde slip through our fingers... You start Monday Ms. Steele." **Huh?**

"Excuse me Mr. Grey?" Kate stammers.

"You heard me, Kavanagh. Take her to get her security clearances and give her what she needs to start." I think we are all in shock now. He takes a step forward and holds his had out to me. "Ms. Steele, it's been a _pleasure_. I'll see you on Monday," We shake hands and I notice that current again running between us. "Come on Elliot, lets get to that meeting with Gibbs."

With that they both walk towards the door. Elliot turns to flash a wide smile at Kate, and I swear she just batted her lashes. He looks at me and says "Nice to meet you Ana." And then they're gone.

I really don't know what to say. Kate seems pretty stunned as well. After only a moment of silence she shakes her head slowly and meets my eye. "Alright Steele, come with me, I guess we've got a few errands to run."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how's work going?" Mia asks, sipping her water.

One great thing about my new job is its proximity to my old one. I mean a run in with Jack Hyde wouldn't be favorable, but Mia and I can still have our Tex-Mex Tuesday's. We love to meet for lunch at Rodriguez's in the Pike Place Market District. It's become a tradition.

"So far so good. Kate and I really hit it off. I wish I could say the same for Andrea but I'm pretty sure she hates my guts."

"Ugh. Don't worry about that bitch. She's just jealous of you and your hotty of a boss."

"Mia!" I nearly choke on my bite of burrito. "I told you! It's not like that. I got the job because of my qualifications and **no** other reason."

"Right." She gives me a knowing smile and pulls from her water again."So have you seen Ethan around much?"

"In passing. He's with Grey most the time, and when he's not he's in the security office."

"I'll tell him not to make himself a stranger. It's hard starting at new job and a friendly face can help."

My first week at Grey Industries is officially complete. And if I'm being completely honest (which I seem to be doing a lot lately), Christian Grey does not need a third assistant. I'm grateful for the work. But in truth my biggest accomplishment this week was probably completely pissing Andrea off.

They moved me into her desk, leaving her without one while they made a new space for her somewhere else. Kate kept her busy running errands, and when I asked why they didn't make space for _me_ somewhere else Kate made the excuse that my skill set was higher. The look on her face told me that Andrea was a thorn in her side, and she welcomed me as a buffer.

"Yeah, tell him to stop by sometime. I'm in the 30th floor lobby."

"Are you ladies going to need a carry out container?" Our waiter appears at the end of table.

"If you don't mind Jose. We'll be out of your hair soon. We promise." I tease.

Jose is the owners son and our usual waiter. He's a really sweet guy and I consider him a friend.

"You could never be a bother, Ana," He smiles. "I'll be right back." He turns and walks back towards the kitchen.

"So the gala this weekend. What's it all about? Ethan hasn't told me much, Other than I'm his date."

The United We Stand charity gala is one of the only things I've been working on organizing this week. Grey Industries is hosting the event and Christian will be receiving an award for his humanitarian efforts. I guess he has been a major benefactor for a few years now. I have to say I was surprised to hear that. It's not exactly in keeping with his arrogant playboy image.

"United We Stand is a large non-profit charity for families who've lost a loved one in the military. Mr. Grey is a major contributor and he will be receiving an award. There will be a lot of military high brass there. Helping organize it is pretty much all I've done since I started."

"You know what we have to do now right?"

"Uh no. But I've already got a bad feeling."

"We're going to have a girls day!" She squeals.

"Miaaaaa," I groan. Girls days are not my cup of tea. Scratch that, they're torture.

"Oh don't knock it just yet. I'll have to call Kate and see if she's in."

I see Jose coming back to the table.

"Here's your takeout. I also put a few of my mom's tamales in there. They'll be good for lunch tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Jose! That's so sweet." His eyes light up at that.

"It's nothing ,Ana. Really. You girls have a great day." With that he walks back into the kitchen. Jose really is a nice guy. I wish I could find a nice guy... The only men catching my eye lately seem have been conceited jerks.

"Someones got a _cruuush_." Mia sing songs, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"definitely not. He's just a friend."

"Not you silly. Him! He's got it bad, trust me." She whispers the last part. "You seem to have admirers everywhere you go."

"Whatever Mia." I roll my eyes. I've had about enough of her theories.

* * *

Kate and I are standing in the copy room folding programs for the gala. I love hanging out with Mia, but sometimes she can be a bit much. I love how Kate and I can have comfortable silence like this. I really see her and I becoming close.

We work diligently for a few more minutes when Kate looks up abruptly, like she's had an idea.

"Do you have a dress yet for this weekend?" She looks hopeful.

"No, I actually haven't had time to shop yet." I still have well over half of the settlement money left. I should be able to splurge for something nice.

"What are you doing after work?"

"I had plans with some Tex-Mex leftovers, but other than that nothing."

"Good. I have the perfect little boutique to show you."

"Kate... I really don't need any help finding something. You don't have to go to the trouble." I give my best _please don't make me_ look. I'm suddenly reminded of my eccentric mother.

"It's nothing Ana," She insists. "It'll be fun turning your style from librarian chic to sexy-lady. While I'm at it though, I should warn you Mia called me after lunch." _Damn it Mia! _"Don't worry, I think together we can reign her in."

We gather the folded programs and head back to Kate's office. As we walk down the hallway I see Mr. Grey's door open smidge but no one walks out.

"Did you drive in today Ana?"

"No, I don't use my car much. I only live a few blocks from here."

"Good because I'm driving us to the boutique. It's about 15 minutes away in Bitter Lake. We will have to drive through a seedy neighborhood for a second, but I'm not worried about it." She waves a hand dismissively.

"If you're not I'm not." I shrug. Kate may look like a Barbie, but she's kind of bad-ass. I wouldn't mess with her.

I look back to Grey's door and see he has appeared in the hallway, immediately aware of our presence here. He has a slight scowl on his face and I can't imagine why.

His dress shirt sleeves are folded up to his elbows. The first few buttons of his shirt are open and there's a dusting of darker chest hair peeking through. _God, I bet he wakes up looking that good._ I've only been here a week, but I don't think I've ever seen him wearing a complete suit. Which is strange considering his position. I get the feeling he isn't much for dressing up.

"You're driving through the Aurora Ave. Area?" He looks unhappy. He wasn't addressing anyone in particular, but he stares at only me as he walks over. _What did I do now?!_

Kate looks back and forth between us for a second with a raised eyebrow before she answers him "Yes Christian. Like I said, I'm not worried about it. We're big girls."

"Oh I know you can take care of yourself Kate. You've got bigger balls than me," his voice drips with sarcasm. "But Ms. Steele here seems a little fragile to be driving through gang bang alleys." _Oh hell no._

"Seriously Christian? Gang bang alleys? It's not **that** bad of an area. Why are you making such a big-"

"**_Excuse_** me?!"I interrupt. No damn way did he just say that. He may not be held accountable to anyone else in this world. By he **will** be held accountable to me. "I am not fragile_. _I go through everyday, living by _myself_, taking care of _myself_, and dealing with any problems that come my way _myself_. It's not always easy, but I get through it. Why? because I may not look it, but I am strong." Whew. That felt good.

Christian Grey seems to change moods faster than anyone I know, and now is no exception. During that little speech he seemed to shift from smug, to angry, and finally an emotion I didn't quite recognize. Sympathetic? He's looking intently into my eyes, but tears them away as he runs a hand through his bronze locks.

I may be annoyed with his antics right now. But I would still love nothing more than to thread my fingers through that silky mane.

I haven't spent much time around him. But I've come to see that my boss has two different personas. One being the arrogant, sarcastic asshole he is most of the time. I can see he doesn't like letting people get too close, and with that personality he's doing a stellar job. But then there's the other side to him. The one I've seen twice now. During the interview when he touched my shoulder and told me to relax, and now. He looks remorseful. And something tells me that's not something many people get to see in him.

"I just want you to be comfortable Anastasia. If you want to take a member of my security with you, you're more than welcome." He sounds a little exasperated.

I don't know what to say. He really is just trying to look out for us. Maybe. Just Maybe he's not so bad.

"I don't think we'll be needing any protection. We live in a big city so this isn't a big deal. I promise you if we did need anything we'd tell you. Besides If anything happened to us, I think you'd suffer more than anyone." Kate smirks.

"You're right Kate. I honestly don't know what I'd do with out my favorite assistant."

That's sweet. Mia told me they had known each other since childhood. Kate seems pretty keen on his friend Elliot, so I don't think it's like that. I think he just has a big brother complex or something.

He wasn't looking at Kate when he said that. He was actually looking in my direction. There's no way he's talking about me though. We have butted heads since day one. It's really kind of a miracle I still work here.

No, he definitely wasn't talking to me.

* * *

"Are you almost done pulling every possible hair out of my body?" I growl at Mia as she plucks another from my brow.

"If you would just sit _still_ I promise I'll be done soon."

I didn't think it was possible to break the spirit of this unstoppable fashionista. But then again she hasn't tried tackling the Ana Steele project yet. She promised me we would be done with all of this preliminary crap an hour ago, yet here we are, still battling each other every step of the way.

Kate stepped out a while ago to get herself ready in her guest room since Mia and I had taken over her en suite, and by extension her bedroom. I wish they would have just let me get ready at my own home. Alone.

We only have two hours before we need to be at the Ranier Club. Kate only lives about 5 minutes away so we still have enough time to get ready. Grey told Kate and I not to work the whole time tonight, but we still had some last-minute details to take care of before the gala started.

"There. Done! Happy now?" She says as she pulls one last hair.

"Umm. YES," I push past her and walk into Kate's bedroom. I need to make a couple of phone calls to make sure everything will be in place.

"You have ten minutes!" I hear Mia call from the hallway. "I'm going to find Kate's booze, and then so help me I **will** turn to into a sex kitten!"

"You'll never take me alive!" I shout back. This time I can't keep the smile from creeping onto my face.

I'm hanging up with the catering company just as Kate walks into the room.

"You work too hard Ana," She says as she drops down onto her bed. She doesn't have her dress on yet, but I can see she's done her hair and makeup. Her hair is pulled into a low bun at the nape of her neck, with a few loose tendrils hanging down. Her skin looks flawless and her eyes are practically glowing. She seriously has to be the most perfect woman alive. I could never compete with anyone like that. "Tonight I want you to relax. Let me worry about the stupid stuff and just have a good time."

"Thanks Kate. I know I shouldn't worry this much, but I did _just_ start this job and like you said at my interview, you never know." I pause and put my cell phone back into my purse. "I really need the work."

Kate snorts and shakes her head at that. "Ana. seriously now. You've been here long enough to see that if _anyone_ is getting fired, it's not going to be you." I knew that Andrea got under Kate's skin a little, but I didn't know it was this much. "I think you're smart enough to figure out that Mr. Grey does not need three assistants. That bitch seriously unnerves me. I'm not really sure why so much, but it feels like I can't trust her. believe me when I say I'm just waiting for her to step out of line. Then she's done."

I've seen Andrea stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Giving opinions where they aren't necessary or wanted. She does seem like the conniving type. Like shes just waiting for her opportunity to do something, I'm just not sure what. Kate obviously sees right through her, which is great. I wonder if she's noticed the way she eyes our boss too. It seriously makes me want to puke.

I walk over and sit next to her on the bed.

"Do you want me to do something with your hair?" She asks. "It would keep Mia of your back a little longer."

"Sure, by the way I hope you put you alcohol somewhere safe. I think she might be starting the party without us."

She just laughs "She's a twenty-one year old college student. I think they're programmed to do that ."

She goes into the bathroom, and emerges with a pack of bobby pins, a curling iron, and some hair spray.

"So what style do you think you want?"

"I'll leave it up to you. I'm not really sure what I'd even ask for."

She sets the supplies on her night stand and plugs in the iron. I turn around on the mattress so my back aligns with the edge, and she can easily stand behind me.

Kate sets to work pulling, curling, and pinning my hair. I have no idea what she's doing, but I think she may have braided at one point.

I hear Mia come back into the room.

"Ok. Kate can take on your hair, but I get your make up!" She sounds like someone just handed her the key to the city.

She crawls onto the mattress and sits cross legged in front of me. Make up kit at her side, she starts applying some liquid foundation.

One hour and a few curse words later, they're done. And thank God for that. I feel like I've really been put through the wringer today. Hopefully its worth it.

I go to get up, but a small pair of hands push my shoulders back down.

"Not so fast!" Mia admonishes. "Kate go get her dress."

Kate returns with a garment bag drapped over her arm. She sets it down on the bed and unzips the side, pulling out my dress. It really is beautiful.

After putting the last touches on everything. The girls finally let me look in Kate's full length mirror.

The dress is a silky black material with a bateau neckline that closely follows my collar bone. The skirt hem falls just above my knees and the sleeves are full length, made of a sheer material. I think my favorite part of the dress though, has to be the backless design. The open back falls from my shoulders and dips just above the small of my back.

"Damn Honey!" Kate hoots from beside me.

"Oh. My. God. **Ana. **Mission sex kitten is complete!" I hear Mia on my other side.

My hair is braided and pinned so it wraps around my head and falls in waves over my right shoulder. My makeup is light, but has the blue in my eyes really popping.

I look... beautiful. Which is wierd for me.

I've never thought of myself as overly attractive, and I was okay with that. There were times I'd go as far as saying I looked pretty. But never beautiful.

* * *

Kate and I are standing at the bar sipping our cocktails as the gala comes into full swing. Elliot, Ethan, and Christian are yet to arrive or call. But Kate assured me that this is typical when the latter is involved.

I do see an older couple enter through the lobby's doors. They immediately look in our direction and a wide smile appears on the womans face. She is a petite blonde with delicate features and lovely blue eyes. The man is a tall, somewhat lanky with similar coloring. They both look like they could be in their fifty's. They are stopping to say hello to several people on their way, but they are definitely coming to talk to us.

"Who are they?" I nudge Kate a little with my elbow.

"Oh that's just Mr. and Dr. Trevelyan," She says close my ear. "They're Christians Parents."

She must see my look of confusion. It's common knowledge that Christians father, William Grey, died when Christian was sixteen. Eventually leaving Christian the billionaire CEO of his international company.

"Mr. Trevelyan is her current husband." My face eases in understanding and I think a small _oh_ may have crossed my lips. "Here they come."

"Kate dear, how are you?" Dr. Trevelyan chirps excitedly as she leans in for a hug.

"Well, everything seems to be going off without a hitch. So I'd say great." Kate beams. "Oh! Mr. and Dr. Trevelyan let me introduce you to Ana Steele. She's Christians new second PA."

"Please call me Grace, and this is Carrick. You too Kate, You've known us long enough!" She scolds. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ana. Is your name short for anything?"

"Yes actually, Anastasia. I don't know what my crazy mother was thinking..." I shrug.

"She was thinking what I am right this moment. That Anastasia is a beautiful name." She says sweetly. She seems like one of the nicest people I've ever met. Her kind eyes and words have me immediately trusting her.

"So Ana how long have you been working for Christian?" Carrick pipes up.

"Nearly two weeks. This Gala is pretty much all I've been helping with."

Grace turns a little to Kate and begins to gush about the success of the event. I think they are talking about the floral arrangements or something else I don't know much about. Carrick asks me something else about my job, but I really don't hear him. I'm a little distracted by the small scene unfolding behind him at the entrance.

An ultra sleek silver sports car pulls up to the curb followed by a black SUV. Photographers outside immediately begin snapping photos. Attacking the owner of the car with flashes.

I see a uniformed body slip from behind the passenger door who within seconds I recognize as Elliot Rhodes. It only leaves me to wonder who the driver could possibly be...

He's wearing dark aviators and a designer tuxedo. His hair appears to be extra chaotic tonight, which somehow only adds to his sex appeal. He's really laying it on thick for the reporters. I can't tell what he's saying from here, but it looks like his typical hotshot banter.

There's a small group of girls wearing barely-there dresses standing just outside the doors. Obviously they weren't on the guest list. Grey walks right up to them, saying something snarky and throwing his hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture. He grabs the hand of a busty blonde and bends a little, kissing it soundly. I think she just swooned. _ew_. He takes that hand through the crook of his elbow and ushers her inside with him. _of all the piggish things to do!_

I don't know why, but this action above all others really grinds my gears. I suddenly want to punch Ms. Fake Tits in the face.

What the hell is wrong with me?

A light touch on my shoulder reminds me I am having a conversation.

"Ana? Is everything alright?" Carrick looks a little concerned.

"Yes, just fine, forgive me but what were you asking?"

"It's perfectly alright sweetheart, I asked how you like working for Grey Industries." The conversation between Grace and Kate tapers off and they both turn their attention to me as well.

"It's been really great so far. I love working with Kate, I don't think I could ask for a better boss." Kate gives us her best _aw shucks_ look and an eye roll.

I don't know why, but I choose that moment to dare another look over Carrick's shoulder. I see Christian and Malibu Barbie talking to an older man in military uniform. The man is openly ogling Blondey as he chats with her overly animated ass, but Christian doesn't seem to notice. No, he is staring daggers in my direction.

He gaze flits between me and his parents. disappointment radiating off of him. _What is his deal?_

He finally settles his eyes on me, and It's like he's seeing me for the first time. He looks me over from head to toe stopping his sweep completely in certain areas. I feel my breath hitch at the intensity of his stare. My body automatically responding to the kind of look he's giving me. It's unmistakable.

His smoky eyes land on my blue ones, and I can't seem to look away. It's like he sees right through me.

He finally breaks eye contact to look back at Blondey, and she looks admiringly up at him. He coaxes her by the elbow in the direction of a hallway leading away from the gala. Before anyone else notices, they've disappeared into the shadows of it.

An unwelcome blush fills my cheeks. I'm embarrassed and I don't know why.

It's not like he'd actually give me the time of day. I can't believe I let myself react to him like that. _Did he notice?_ God I hope not.

As much as I don't want to, I can't help but think about what they're doing back there. A hot make out? A quick kiss? A quick fuck... Why do I feel... hurt?_ why do I care?_

I really don't know.

I return my focus to Grace and Carrick once again. God, I've been so rude. They look a little concerned to say the least, as does Kate. Hopefully they'll just think I have ADD or something. These thoughts only add to my embarrassment and my face reddens again.

This time Kate speaks up.

"Ana are you feeling alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"No I'm ok. Really." I assure her. She doesn't look convinced.

Grace nods in understanding, like she knows that's not the reason, but won't push me about it. She really is a sweet woman.

"Come on Cary, we still have a bit of mingling to do. It was nice to see you Kate and nice to meet you Ana." She smiles up at her husband and they take their leave.

* * *

I may be passionate about my work, but I really hate these things.

I'm on my third cosmo and I can barely fucking feel it. Watering down the drinks is something I would expect the bartender to do at any club in this city, but you would think at an upscale event like this they wouldn't be so cheap. I'm not an alcoholic or anything, I never even drink save the occasional glass of wine. But this party really has to be one of the most boring in the history of them; and that's fucking saying something. The vodka is also helping to keep my mind off of Grey and his blonde whore.

I haven't seen either of them in the last half hour. _hmmm. _Maybe the fucker still has her "occupied" somewhere down that hallway. Once again I have no idea why I give a shit.

Oh no. I'm getting sweary. I set my drink down on the table in front of me and sit back for a second. My excessive use of swear words usually means it's time to cut me off. Wierd. I barely even have a buzz.

The dancing has started, and that's where you can find most everyone who is sitting at my table. I can see Elliot and Kate really getting into the jazzy swing music. He lifts her off the ground and twirls her in a circle. They are both laughing and smiling. They seriously have to be the most perfect couple I know. _Wait? Are they even official?_ It's wierd that it hasn't come up before. I'll have to ask her. Ethan and Mia are just as adorable. Mia appears to be doing most of the dancing, leaving him to try and keep up. They are both grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone else's good time has me looking down at the drink in front of me, considering trying to drown my sorrows once more. But before I can even reach for it I feel a presence at my side.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be playing wallflower."

_What a_ _line. _I think to myself. I look up to see a fair haired man, probably in his forties, staring down at me. He's wearing a tuxedo like most others here. But there is something clean-cut and snake-like about him. It's tells me that he's probably a business man.

"I mean no harm. I just hate seeing a woman like you letting a night like this go to waste. I was going to ask you to dance."

"That's nice of you, but I.. I." _I can't seem to find an excuse._

"I won't take no for an answer." He insists, flashing me a cloying smile.

He doesn't say anything else. He just holds his hand out for me to take; and for some reason, I do. _Maybe he isn't so bad. He's pushy, but seems harmless._ I rise to his side and hear that the tempo of the music has changed. I recognize the song as an instrumental version of a Frank Sinatra's _Summer Wind_, and I suddenly feel extremely uncomfortable.

"It's alright. I don't bite." He reassures me. I guess he can sense my discomfort.

He leads me to the center of the floor, and we begin moving to the beat.

"I don't think I caught your name beautiful." He murmurs close to my ear. I shiver, and not in a good way.

"Anastasia Steele. Ana Actually."

"So _you're_ the new assistant?" He asks like he's in on a joke I'm not.

"Yes. I'm Mr. Grey's new assistant."

"And what do you think of our Mr. Grey?" _Who **is** this guy?_

"I'm sorry," I glare up into his sea blue eyes. "I don't think I caught you name either."

"I didn't say it..." He breaks off "But you didn't answer my question." There is something sweet in his voice. Like he'd do anything to coax the answer out of me.

"I think he's a complicated man." There. I gave him something. He seems pleased enough with it.

"That's a very true observation. Ms. Steele." He quips.

I'm about to demand his name again when he suddenly ceases our movement. He turns at an angle as if to address someone behind him. Looking over his shoulder I see that there is indeed someone behind him. Someone with grey eyes and soft looking sex hair.

"Mind if I cut in ,Lincoln?" He asks politely enough.

Mr. Snake turns back in my direction, closing his eyes like he's finding composure. When he swivels back towards Christian his arms leave me completely and I can safely say I don't miss them at all.

"Not at all," He says with equal politeness. "It was nice to meet you Ana."

I may have muttered a _you too_, but I can't be sure. I'm a little preoccupied with the gorgeous man who now has a hand on the bare portion of my back. The current is there, but this time there is no shock factor. No, in fact I find myself leaning into his warm touch, wanting more.

As Alan walks away from us, Christian slides both of his hands to my lower back, and I bring mine to rest on his solid shoulders. There is a moment of calm. Like It's only us here swaying to Sinatra. I almost feel... Safe. Like the recent troubles in my life are being lifted from my shoulders.

Then I remember who I'm dancing with.

I immediately stiffen in his arms. He notices and at once reflects my pensive state, like he's remembered too.

"Is he a friend of yours?" I nod in the direction the man walked away.

"Yes. Alan's been in my life for some time."

"Alan?" He picks up that I have no clue.

"Alan Lincoln was CFO under my Dad. He filled in after his death and stayed until I was old enough to take over. He is my financial advisor now and a loyal friend."

"Loyal friend?" I question. The man is a snake.

"Well he did pass the Christian Grey loyalty exam." He gives me that cavalier smirk. _My smirk. _"Why do you care what kind of company I keep?"

"He just seems kind of slimy to me." He cocks an eyebrow at that statement.

For some reason that reminds me that this vain man doesn't even deserve my attention.

"So where _is_ Malibu Barbie anyway?"

He looks completely dumfounded before throwing his head back in laughter.

"Malibu Barbie? I can honestly say I have no idea," He says between snorts. "probably digging for gold somewhere near the foreign dignitary table."

"You might be the biggest pig of them all," I snap. "Is that your usual style? Love 'em and leave 'em?"

"I don't do _love_ Ms. Steele, so no. Leaving on the other hand is one of my many areas of expertise."

"And how do you think she must feel?!" _Really? I'm sympathizing with Malibu Barbie now?_

"She knew what to expect. They all do."

Still in his arms I begin to feel his thumbs trace circles on the small of my back. It almost feels soothing. Too bad he's a disgusting excuse of a man.

I lean closer, right into his face to deliver my response. I can smell his spicy body wash mixed with his own sexy scent. _They could bottle this scent. mmm._

"Alright, that just confirms it. You **are** the biggest pig of them all."

His sculpted lips just turn up at that. Completely unaffected.

"I really get under that lovely skin of yours? Don't I Ms. Steele?" His hand slides up by naked back, radiating that delicious tingle all through me. I feel it come to rest at the back of my neck and my breath stops dead in my throat.

His hand pulls my face closer, if only a millimeter. Our proximity is overwhelming, the air around us crackling once more.

But somehow I find the strength to speak my mind.

"You blow so hot and cold! How is _anyone _supposed to keep up?! I'm not even around you that much and I can't stand you! I know I probably haven't been the easiest person to get along with either. I can be really hard headed when I want to be. I was just hoping that working here would-" My rant is reduced to a mumble as his lips brush softly against mine.

I just stand there awestruck as his mouth moves so gently against mine, like he's afraid I'll break, like he's handling something precious. This is completely impossible, and yet it's happening. I can't help but let my eyes flutter closed and give into this beautiful sensation.

I let a small moan vibrate between our lips. My hand moves on it's own accord from his shoulder into his hair. _Yes. Just as soft as it looks. _I weave my fingers through and use it to pull him further into me. I think this does something to him. Because just as quickly as it all started, it stops. And I immediately feel bereft.

I open my eyes to see his grey ones fixed on my lips. Our skin still in contact as he brushes his nose along mine.

"You're fucking adorable when you ramble." His sweet breath floats over my skin.

_Leaving on the other hand is one of my many areas of expertise. _He doesn't love. He doesn't feel. I'm just as bad as Malibu Barbie. Why did I let him do that to me? How can something feel so good, but also seem so completely wrong? _It is wrong?_ It has to be. There is nothing here for me, and I really don't need anymore complications in my life.

I can't think of one response to his observation about my "rambling". So I do what comes naturally.

I haul myself back and slap him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope any questions you have about last chapter get answered in this one. E.L. James owns the characters. Marvel/Paramount owns Iron Man..._–_Agnes Darling._

* * *

My hand snaps across his cheek, an angry red splotch in the shape of my fingers blooming on his skin. I wriggle in his grasp, pushing my palms against his chest, but he doesn't budge. It's like he didn't even feel it. He just looks at me blankly and I stare back into him; my eyes insisting that he let me go.

When he doesn't I try another tactic.

"_Please_." I just want to go home.

A crease forms between his brows. What is there to be confused about? He can't possibly think it's okay to fuck one woman and kiss another in the same breath. I don't want this.

He finally releases me. Backing up until there is a considerable distance between us. And just as quickly as the space comes to exist, it fills. A towering mass of muscle steps in. He is wearing a tailored suit, no tie, and is speaking into the cuff of his shirt.

"Perpetrator managed," He mumbles into his wrist. _perpetrator?! _"Ms. Steele, I will need to escort you from the premises now."

Many of the couples have stopped dancing to investigate the scene unfolding here. Great. Attention. Because I love that so much.

The wall of muscle takes a stride forward. Extending his arm, probably to grab my own.

"That won't be necessary Sawyer." Christian pipes up.

"Mr. Grey the policy **you** made dictates that–"

"Well **I** am dictating that you return to your post now." He sounds annoyed. Sawyer takes a step back. "It's like I don't pay you enough..."

If I had a ride of my own, I wouldn't have a problem being _"escorted from the premises now". _I think I've had about enough of this.

"You know what Mr. Grey, I think I'll be leaving anyway. I've had just about enough of the _festivities_ tonight."

His face snaps back to me, the annoyance there waning ever so slightly.

"Right. Festivities..." He clicks his tongue. "Are you sure you want to miss out on the rest of this rager?" Well I'm glad some shares my thoughts on this party. It's too bad I'm completely sick of his attitude right now.

"Yeah, I think I might just be a little partied out," I hiss. "Now, if you'll excuse me I should really be starting home. I'd like to get there sometime before midnight." My apartment is probably a good 20 blocks from here, but the weather is beautiful tonight. It will give me a chance to clear my head. That line between is brows just grows.

"Like I'm going to let you walk a mile home alone in this city at night." I'm about to give him my retort about being an independent woman when he holds his hand up. "I know you find the idea offensive, for god knows what reason, but you **are **going to let security drive you home. You can call it penance for what just happened. Or whatever."

I think that's about as close to an apology as I'm going to get.

"Fine." I'm done arguing with this man. It's not worth my time. Besides it _is_ twenty blocks.

I turn to the man named Sawyer and see him looking expectantly at me.

"I'm ready to go now."

He nods and after one last glare at Christian I turn and walk towards the lobby. I pass the table and grab my clutch, continuing to the exit. I hear the soft clicking of Sawyer's dress shoes on the marble floor behind me, but he briskly passes to hold the door open. He does the same when I climb into the SUV.

The world we drive through has that dreamy summer quality. It's warm, but not too warm. The perfect night to lay on a blanket and search for constellations. The street lights cast a golden glow. The cement and steel of down town Seattle looking like a lovely, inviting place. It's nights like these that made me fall in love with the city. Seeing people milling around the bars, laughing and relaxing. It's beautiful and alive.

Speaking of beautiful and alive. _That kiss. _I don't understand how two people who argue so much, and seem so unalike can come together like that and share something so _perfect._ And I won't deny that it was. For that brief moment the world melted away. I didn't think it was possible for us to work well together in anything. But I guess I was wrong.

I can still feel him. That electricity between us didn't end when his touch did. My mouth is still tingling. I bring my fingers to my lips realize my hand is still warm and stinging from the slap.

The man was being a jerk, but that was probably a little over the top... Then again, someone has to teach him some respect. I really can't believe it was my boss of all people... And then it hits me.

I slapped my boss.

Shit! I hit my _boss_!

I just got this job and I went and hit my boss! What the hell was I thinking?! _I was thinking that he was a chauvinistic ass. _Still, I shouldn't have _hit _him! Fuuuuuck. I am _so_ fired...

Hold on. If he was going to fire me wouldn't he have done it right then and there? Maybe he's just waiting for Monday to do it. _Maybe_ he actually feels bad and won't even consider it.

I'm completely stressed out now, and I can't take this overdrive of emotions spinning through my head. I need to go home, make some herbal tea, and pick up my well-worn copy of Jane Eyre.

Sawyer pulls up to the curb next my building and immediately climbs out, walking around to my door and opening it for me before I get the chance to. I wonder if he really is such a gentleman, or if this is just part of the job. Either way I thank him politely.

"Ma'm." He nods in response.

Thanks to the broken elevator, I walk the three flights of stairs leading to my small apartment, and when I get there I do exactly what I planned on. Two cups of chamomile and a few chapters later my emotional stress is still there, but muted enough to fall into fitful sleep.

* * *

Monday morning comes crashing down on me in the worst possible way. I have one of those extra obnoxious double bell alarm clocks. The one with a tiny hammer that vibrates between, creating a god awful clanging and clattering. Sadly It's the only thing that will wake me up. And at seven a.m. it does exactly that.

I rush my morning routine. Brushing my teeth and getting dressed at lightning speed. My hair seems to have fallen nicely on its own this morning so I leave it and my makeup is minimal. I have no Idea what time Kate usually gets in to work. She is always there before I am at eight thirty, but I this morning I want to try to get there first. I really need this job and if it is in fact on the line, no matter what the reason, I'm going to try my hardest to save it. If that means showing up before anyone else, then so be it.

I even decide to give Wanda, my beat up VW beetle, a work out today. Walking the eight block to work usually takes about fifteen minutes. But driving in and taking the elevator from the parking garage will only take me about five.

When I make it to the 30th floor lobby it's 7:55 and every light appears to be off. I guess no one is in yet. But as a walk towards my desk on the far wall, I pass the hallway leading to the executive offices and see light streaming from under Grey's door. Well there's one person I was hoping to avoid. Hopefully he'll stay in there until more people arrive. I turn my little desk lamp on and fire up the computer. Kate said something about getting some preliminary figures organized for the Ridgeway presentation done today. Maybe that's what I should do with my extra time this morning. If I keep Kate happy maybe I can hold onto this job.

I grab the office keys from the top drawer of my desk and walk quietly down the hallway. I don't think Grey heard me come in and I'd like to keep it that way. Entering Kate's office I walk over to the filing cabinet and find the Ridgeway presentation file inside. With the folder in hand, I start back down the hallway to the lobby and my desk. It's dark so I can't see much, but when I do look up I'm started to see the figure of a man right before he crashes into me.

I feel my body being jerked to a stop against him, and a hot liquid splash against me, burning the skin on my torso.

"Shit! Ana? Is that you?" The man's surprised voice asks.

"Ow! _Umf_. uh. yes?" I mutter, irritated as I begin tugging at my blouse, pulling the soaked, scalding fabric away from my body.

"It's me. Ethan. God, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I can see him a little more clearly now as my eyes adjust to the darkness. He has a cardboard tray in his hands containing two coffee cups.

"I think so. My blouse is probably ruined, but other than that I think I'm fine." This was my favorite blue dress shirt too... I feel his hand press against my back and he begins to guide me to my desk.

"Are you sure? That coffee was really hot. Lets go see in the light."

He sees me back to my chair, setting the cups and their carrier down on my desk, and then disappears across the large room to turn on the lights. They ping and flicker to life, starting over by the elevators and spreading the florescence around the room. Simultaneous to this, the blackout setting on all windows switch off, converting the color of the glass from a dark tint to its usual transparency in seconds.

Ethan appears in front of me and hisses audibly, his azure eyes widening a bit.

"Yup Ana, your shirt is definitely done. Do you have an extra one?" Ethan is a nice guy, but I really want to tell him _"Thank you captain obvious"_ and hit him upside the head.

"No. I don't." _Now what am I going to do?_

"I know what do," He picks up his phone, and my first reaction is to tell him not to go to any trouble, but I'm distracted by the piece of technology in his hands. It's a playing card sized, almost clear panel surrounded in a thin silver frame. The "screen", I guess you'd call it, comes to life, displaying Kate's face. A man's voice suddenly comes out of it, from where I don't know.

"Should we call Ms. Kavanagh, sir?" It asks. "Or perhaps the local dry cleaner?"

"No Ms. Kavanagh will be fine thank you."

Ethan holds the phone horizontally in his hand, and Kate's image jumps off the screen, projecting itself a few inches above it as a ring tone flits through the air.

"Hello?" Kate picks up quickly.

"Hey sis. Have you left your place yet?"

"No I was just about to walk out the door. What's up?"

"Do you think you could grab an extra shirt? I accidentally spilt coffee on Slapping Steele over here." He says sheepishly. But I do **not** miss his smart ass nick name for me. It's not even that smart...

"Hey?! Slapping Steele? Really?"

Kate ignores her brothers comment and only addresses me.

"Hey Ana. What kind of shirt should I bring?"

"You really don't have to Kate, I have time to run home before 8:30 and grab something."

"Dont be silly!" She chides. "What color do you need?"

"Blue would be fine. I can't thank you enough."

"It's nothing Ana really."

Kate and Ethan talk a little more before he hangs up the phone. He see's me ogling the gadget in his hand.

"I've really got to get back to Grey. He's going to be pissed enough as it is that he isn't getting any coffee. If you want to see how it works, ask Kate. She's got one too."

"I will. That has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen. " I'm probably drooling. He shakes his head and chuckles a little.

"You've only been working here a few weeks, so trust me when I say you have seen _anything_ yet," He turns to walk away. "I'll see you later Slapping Steele."

It's really not funny, and probably the corniest nick name in existence. I'll have to tell Mia about that one.

It turns out Kate comes in at eight every morning. I had gone to the bathroom and tried to blot some of the coffee out of my shirt, but it was no use. So when she walked in and handed me a pretty v-neck designer blouse I don't think I'd ever been so relieved.

The rest of my morning luckily passed without incident. Kate didn't say anything about "the slap" and only told me what a success the gala was. I'm happy it went well. The silent auction was great, and that money combined with donations from government entities and other businesses is really going to help some families who wouldn't get by otherwise. It would be hard enough losing a family member to war, and then to have to try to make ends meet? That is really unimaginable.

It's time for my lunch break now. sometimes I go around the corner to Starbucks and just grab a coffee and a muffin. But today I think I want some real food, so I go down to the cafeteria and get a salad.

I'm eating at my desk when the elevator across the lobby pings. I start putting my lunch aside to greet who ever walks through, but pause and sigh when I see it's only Andrea. They ended up building a workstation for her on the other end of the lobby. She had acted like they had given her a promotion or something. It was wierd. She told me that "of course they gave the old space to the newbie, and made a new, _better_ space for the _senior_ assistant." Yeah, senior. By about three weeks. Whatever.

She walks to her desk lugging shopping bags from three different department stores, a coffee from Starbucks, a ringing cell phone, and a file wedged under her arm. I really want to just sit back and watch the show, there's no way she will answer that phone in time, and it looks like she really wants to. She stops to juggle the bags and coffee, trying to free a hand. It's very entertaining, but being me, I can't seem to stand by and watch anyone struggle like that. Damn my good nature.

The coffee cup and cell phone are in the same hand, and I could try to grab the coffee, but she'll probably drop the phone. It's one of those awkward moments. Like trying to get passed someone you meet head on in the hall.

"Shit!" she blurts, staring down at her blackberry.

The phone is still ringing, so I make an executive decision. Grabbing it from between her index and middle fingers, I answer it.

"Hello, Andrea Kingsley's phone." I smile. I always answer with a smile. It's kind of reflexive, and It guarantees I come off pleasantly.

A voice on the other end grumbles for a second.

"She back at the office then?" A man grunts out. It sounds like he's on speaker.

"Yes she is. Can I ask–." A dial tone interrupts me. I look to Andrea who has now set the things down on her desk.

"Who the hell was that? They just hung up on me?" I ask confused.

"_That..._" She point to the phone in my hand. "...Was Mr. Grey."

"I see..."

Her desk phone chooses that moment to spring to life. She turns abruptly to answer it.

"Andrea Kingsley... Yes Mr. Grey... Yes... Right away Mr. Grey."

She starts picking up the objects again, starting by wedging that file under her arm. She picks up the coffee in one hand and the bags in the other. _How on Earth is she going to open his door?_

"Here, Andrea. Let me." I reach for the file under her arm. She jerks away.

"I don't. need. your. help!" She staccatos out.

"Right." I mock.

I follow her down the hall to his office anyway, knowing that she is being completely ridiculous. I don't think she knows I'm here, because she pauses outside the door as if wondering how the hell she's going to do this. She bends like she is going to set the coffee down, but decides against it. I rolls my eyes and reach past her.

"Here." I open the door enough for her to push her body against it and slip inside.

"About damn time." A deep, irritated voice growls from inside.

I just laugh to myself and get back to my yummy salad.

She emerges about five minutes later looking exasperated, and honestly a little pale. With a huff she drops down into her chair and just stares at the ceiling for a second.

"So how's bitch work treating you?" I just couldn't help myself. Her glare lurches back at me with enough force to drill holes in the wall.

"Wow. Not so great?" I bait.

"Oh will you just shut up already. We all know that I'm in charge of Mr. Grey's personal requests because no one else around here can get it right." By no one else I'm assuming she means me. This girl is delusional.

She hadn't been asked to work on the gala at all. No, that was pretty much the Kate and Ana show. Well, really the Kate show, but she told me herself she couldn't have done it without me. As long as I've worked here, the most important this I've seen Andrea do is pick up Grey's dry cleaning.

"Yes because It takes a genius to pick up coffee and fetch files from other departments." I rebut. I think I can see steam coming out of her ears.

"You little bitch! I don't know what you gave ball-buster Kavanagh to make her hire you! But if you haven't noticed, Mr. Grey does **not** need three freaking assistants. The only think you do around here is look pretty and kiss Kate's fat ass. And after the little incident I heard took place this weekend, I can safely say you won't be doing that much longer either!"

How does she know about the gala?! Everyone in the office must know. Is she right? Am I going to get fired? Does she know something I don't?

A throat clears behind me, and Andrea's eyes go wide, the blood leaving her face.

"If you'll excuse me ladies, Mr. Grey needs to see Ms. Steele in his office," I turn around to see Kate. Her weight shifted to one foot, her arms crossed on her chest. _She must have heard everything. _But her face is eerily calm. "And Andrea, I think I'll need to see you in mine." I swear I hear a gulp behind me.

We rise and follow her down the hallway. Andrea is walking in front of me and behind Kate. Her shoulders are slumped and there is a shuffle in her step. I remember what Kate said about her at the gala. _"I'm just waiting for her to step out of line. Then she's done."_ So this is probably the end for her. I think I'd be laughing in her face right now if I wasn't almost certain I was about to meet the same fate. Kate opens her office door and waves her hand, signaling Andrea so walk ahead. She gives me a small, reassuring smile. We haven't talked about it at all, but I assume she is in the know. That smile tells me that this is probably it, and that the next time I see her I'll be cleaning out my desk. A sense of dread washes over me, somehow numbing me from head to toe as I walk to the end of the hall. I think a bead of sweat is forming on my temple.

I reach a shaking hand for the handle, but remember in my stupor that I should knock first, so I do. It comes out much softer than I intended. All confidence and strength have left me.

"Come in." His tenor voice responds.

I open the door and step tentatively inside.

"You asked for me Mr. Grey?" My voice is almost a whisper.

He doesn't even look up from his desk. He is actually staring pretty intently at it, and it looks a little strange. He has a pen between his lips and his hands are under the table.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes. Come sit." He mumbles through the pen.

I sit in the plush leather chair, quite similar to the one in Kate's office. His desk is also similar to Kate's, in that it is made completely of glass. He still hasn't looked up, so I lean over a tad to see what he's staring so pointedly at.

As the glare from the window recedes, I see that he is in fact looking at a screen. Or rather the table top, which also seems to be serving as a screen. A portion of it in front of him is lit, there are columns of numbers scrolling by, and I can now hear the clacking of his fingers on computer keys from his lap. _I have __**got**__ to get one of those!_ He grabs the pen from between those full lips, and writes something quickly on a piece of paper. He then taps the "screen" twice right in the center, and it immediately disappears, returning to the normal looking glass desk top. I think he sees me gaping at it, Ethan wasn't kidding.

"Impressed? We don't only manufacture death machines Ms Steele." I look up and see his beautiful, smug grin.

"Can I ask why you called me in Mr. Grey?" I don't have the capacity for sarcastic banter today.

He rises from his chair and starts walking to the row of filing cabinets across the room. He reaches into one of the drawers and comes up with a very familiar looking yellow envelope. I freeze completely.

"I have a little something for you." He saunters back to his desk.

"Ar–are you going to fire me?" My voice quivers.

His eyes narrow a sliver, and his brows pinch together.

"No. I'm not. Why would make you think that?" His reply gives me immense relief. But there is also a little mirth there. Like he is enjoying watching me squirm.

"It's just... this weekend. The gala. The...slap."

"Ah yes. The slap heard round the world." He sucks in a breath."You put on quite a show there. I was actually hoping we could put that behind us." As he says this he pushes the envelope across the table at me. My heart, which had just started beating again, suddenly drops into my stomach.

His words make sense now. _"Put it behind us"._ He wants me to sign a NDA. At first I don't see the point, because there were more than a few people who witnessed our exchange. But I realize from experience that signing that can put me in a compromising position for the future as well. If he's trying to make me sign a NDA right now, I'm still going to be out of a job. Because there's no way I'll work with another Hyde.

"Is that... a NDA?"

His eyes pop open at that. He opens his mouth to say something, but seems honestly taken aback. He shuts it and opens it once more thinking of response to my question, but then his features darken. His eyes narrow and I think I just saw a nostril flare.

"Why in god's name would you think I want you to sign a NDA?" He seems serious as a heart attack. "But more importantly Anastasia, why do you know what that is?" His eyes bore into me, like he already knows the answer.

"I... I think I learned it sometime in college"

My answer doesn't seem to satisfy him at all. He still looks completely pissed.

"Why did you say you left Hyde Publishing?" If it's possible his eyes drill me more.

"I... Mr. Hyde... he didn't... we didn't–" I'm interrupted by his desk phone.

"Grey!" He yells into the receiver. "No I'm right in the middle of it... you what?... fine, it had to be done sometime... yes... a few more minutes... fine just get it done."

He just hangs up after that, I'm sure leaving the caller hanging.

I don't know if he has any clue why I really left Hyde Publishing. But the image of my father pops into my head, and I know that I have to do whatever it takes to keep him safe. I decide to head him off before he can ask me anymore questions.

"So what are you handing me anyway?" I say picking up the envelope and setting it in my lap.

"Is deflecting always your go-to tactic?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." I pause. "...and if it's not imperative to my job that you know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask."

He doesn't say anything else, but just stares at me as if to say, _this isn't over. _

"Can you please just tell me why you called me in here. "

He leans back in his chair and releases a breath. Obviously deciding to let it go for now.

"I called you in here to tell you about your new assignment. Grey Industries is acquiring an ammunition manufacturing plant in South Dakota." Rocking forward he pushes up from he chair, letting his momentum carry him towards the window on the other side of the room. As he nears it, he veers to the left and it's the first time I notice the safe installed in the wall. "We've had our eye on Roade Manufacturers for some time. It's the second largest ammunition manufacturing facility in the United States, and fifth largest in the world." He tells me as he enters numbers into the keypad on the safe. He opens and shuts it quickly before turning around holding a velvety looking black bag. "The point is Ms. Steele, is that it is a very important acquisition, and I need to make sure it goes smoothly. Kate will be taking care of day to day assistant activities for the time being so you can aid me. I'm warning you, it's going to involve some late nights, and a few business trips, but this is how you are going to prove your worth in the company. It will be your road test so to speak."

He drops the expensive looking bag in my lap on top of the envelope.

"Inside this bag you will find everything Kate already has, everything I have deemed necessary for your assistant duties. I think you'll find it's contents very interesting."

My fingers automatically go to working the drawstring of the bag, but stop when a soft, steady hand covers mine.

"You can play later Ms. Steele. Now, I need you to get this envelope to finance. And no stops on the way." His mouth turns up in a half smile.

"That's no problem Mr. Grey." I return his grin.

I don't know if It's the gift, or the fact that I still have my job. But don't think I feel a shred of animosity towards him right now. I really should. I mean, he's the same person I slapped not 48 hours ago, but I cant help but smile at his playfulness. He really does give me whiplash.

"Alright, now scoot, Steele," He goads. "You better leave before we find something trivial to fight about. We have to keep this up if you're going to get through the Roade project with me." His eyes dance a little as he says it. Definitely with their usual mischief, but if I'm not mistaken, also with genuine happiness.

As I'm walking out the door, I turn at the sound of my name.

"And Steele, if you're wondering what's become of Ms. Kingsley, I'll tell you that ball-buster Kavanagh lived up to her nickname, and gave that bitch the boot."

I don't say a word, only nod and shut the door behind me. But as soon as it thuds to a close I can't help the Super Mario style fist pump that escapes me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for your reviews! They completely make my day and motivate me to get these chapters out. I'll be able to get them out more frequently now that the semester is over. Also, If you haven't yet, check out Silver and Steele by BannersAndMash. I totally love Viking Christian, or should I say Kristr ;)/ I own nothing. _– _Agnes Darling_

* * *

It's been a week since Andrea was fired. Kate says they aren't going to look for anyone to replace her. Mostly because she just wasn't needed,but also because everyone on this floor is finally starting to get along and she doesn't want to chance messing that up. She and I are of course getting on just fine. I eat lunch with her and Ethan almost everyday, and we are sometimes even joined by a certain Leutenent Colonal. I asked her if the two of them were an item, and the answer was a blushing _"nooooo, but hopefully soon." _He's been around more and more since the gala and not just with Christian. They are so adorable, and it's really something to see "ball-buster Kavanagh" reduced to a pile of mush.

Yep, everyone is getting along pretty well now. And that includes me and Mr. Grey. He's still a total character to me, but I've learned to interpret his moods a little better, and to take his harassing in stride. We haven't talked anymore about the "slap heard round the world", and he hasn't made any kind of move on me since.

He can be the most brilliant, wonderful person to talk to, but also the most ruthless, cunning businessman you'll meet. I think _impressed_ would be the most accurate word to describe what I think of him. We go back and forth a lot, but it's usually all in good fun. I think I could even _possibly_ see us being friends. That is, as long as he doesn't touch me.

I can't begin to explain what his touch does to me, even the smallest one. And every time he does it brings me back to that kiss, making me want to connect my lips to his body. Anywhere. Needing that all-encompassing electricity to bring me alive again. My attraction to him gets a little embarrassing at times. He brushed my hand in his office the other day, and my breath all but stopped in pleasure. I had to pause a second and close my eyes to gain composure. _From only a brush! _It must only be me, because he didn't even look up from his work.

He works so hard. He is by far the most driven person I know. And that coupled with his brilliance is a deadly combonation. I think even if he hadn't been left the company, he would have ended up almost exactly where he is now anyway.

I've heard the talk of his genius before. He was an engineering prodigy at age six, graduated from MIT at eighteen, and took over his fathers multibillion dollar business at twenty-one, making him one of the youngest billionaires in the world. He's twenty-eight now, but I was surprised to find out that he still heads up many of the technological developments in the company. The most recent being the computer system I saw him using in his office, and the cell phone Ethan has. It's called the Grey Telecommunicator II, but Christian and Elliot refer to it as the G6 because it's the only 6 G phone out there. Whatever that means. I think it looks like a prop from star trek.

Grey has a meeting today with the CEO of Roade Manufacturers. He flew him out for the week to talk about some terms of the acquisition, and I think to do some overall schmoozing. It's a breakfast meeting today, so my job so far has been to organize the travel and hospitality for Mr. Roade and his associates, as well as putting together a catered meal for the meeting. The caterers just got here and they're a few minutes late. I'm standing next to their van in the parking garage directing them with their carts of delicious smelling food.

"When you get off the elevator take a right, and follow the hallway until you find conference room 307. You can set up the trays on the table along the wall." I explain to a woman in her white cooking uniform.

I follow them into the elevator, but instead of getting off on the twenty-third floor with them, I push the button for the top. I still need to grab a few things from my desk before the meeting.

Kate appears in the lobby as I'm rifling through my drawers.

"Kate, do you still have that extra copy of the P.R. feedback for Roade Manufacturers?" I've been looking for ten minutes and I'm kind of starting to freak out about it.

"Yeah that one you had me file a few days ago?"

"Yes I've been looking for it, but can't find it anywhere. I wanted to have everything in place for this meeting, but I can't seem to keep my head on straight!" I groan.

"Hey, relax," She soothes." I'll go get the extra copy from my office now. Everything will fine Ana."

"I just want to do a good job." I look up and take a deep breath.

"And you will! I have total faith in you. And so does everyone else. Just stay right here while I get those papers." She flips her fair hair and marches off to her office.

I'm trying to stay calm and collected. I find the best way to do that is sometimes to do a mental checklist. Alright... I've got the caterers set up, A car was sent to pick up Mr. Roade and his associates, I made copies of the meeting itinerary, I still have to call Ethan and make sure Grey is on his way, and in a moment I'll have the P.R. feedback that's still needed. So just about everything is taken care of. I really should just relax and get down to the conference room.

After Kate brings me the papers I make my way to the twenty-third floor. It's a couple of minutes after nine, but I think I'll be right on time.

Ethan is standing outside the conference room looking ever the body-guard. Eyes straight ahead and hands clasped together. However, he breaks his tough guy façade when I come into view. He reaches over and opens the door for me, a small smile gracing his face.

"Morning, Steele. Good luck in there."

"Thanks." I say, slipping though the open door.

I haven't been in conference room 307 before today. But I am immediately impressed. The exterior wall is, in true Grey style, made entirely of glass. It overlooks a perfect view of the city and a break in the skyline where the Puget Sound glitters and dances in the morning sun.

"Ms. Steele?" A low voice jolts me from my daydream.

Grey looks at me curiously from the head of the long conference table. He then motions his eyes to the empty seat on his right. I take the cue, adjusting the mail carrier style bag on my shoulder, and walk to my place at the table. Before I can sit down, Grey stands up and speaks to the entire room.

"Gentlemen, this is my assistant Anastasia Steele. You'll be seeing her as much as you see me, and probably more during this acquisition, so get used to her presence." He rests his heavy hand on my shoulder. It's a small gesture, but I can't help the way I melt a little under its pressure. "Ms. Steele, this is Mr. Roade, and his associates Mr. Burns, Mr. Schmidt, and Mr. Cruz." He signals my attention to each of them, and I nod to all.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say amiably. As my eyes complete the circuit, I notice the last man in the room. He sits on Christians left, and I recognize him from the last time we met.

"Mr. Lincoln." My voice raises scarcely. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes Ana, you as well. It's nice that we'll be working together, I believe you still owe me a bit of dancing." His perfectly professional gleam stays in place.

I do notice Christian's mask drop a millimeter, and his eyes slide tactfully to the left, appraising Lincoln. Alan doesn't meet his gaze. He doesn't seem to notice it at all, but it only takes a moment for Christian's plastered look to slide back in place, and his eyes to find Mr. Roade at the other end of the table.

"Why don't we get started?" He muses.

I spend a majority of the meeting taking notes, and most definitely being bored. I'm using the GT, or Grey tablet, and its keyboard. It's one of the tools Mr. Grey included in the black bag he gave me. The bag also included a _G6_ phone, a laptop, and finally a thin silver bracelet. When I asked Kate what it was, she just held up her wrist displaying her own silver chain. She went on to tell me I would need to wear it at all times when I was working at least. Especially if I need to go anywhere that needs clearance because it serves as identification for certain sensors in the building. Apparently it warehouses some information on me electronically, Kate said it also serves as a tracker.

I had at first thought this was a total invasion of privacy. But Kate explained that I gave this specific privacy away when I signed on a GI, also that I am only required to wear it during work hours, and finally that it is for my own safety. It made _just _enough sense for me not to argue.

Christian is listening to Mr. Cruz as he explains the company's PR techniques and provides a list of their current employees in that department and their qualifications. I'm listening to every word. Not because I want to, but because I have to. The room is darkened, the black out setting on the window is on so we can see Mr. Cruz finish his Powerpoint presentation. I want to do a good job all the way through, but this is seriously boring.

I lose my focus for a minute, looking around myself nonchalantly. I peek down at my nails and make a mental note to pick up some polish, they're beginning to look a little beat up from my biting them. My attention is caught by a glimmer as Mr. Cruz shows us a video clip. The delicate silver bracelet on my wrist glimmers from the changing light. _It really is a lovely bracelet, maybe I'll ware it outside of work too._ I could probably pair it with anything. I raise my eyes to see Lincoln across from me watching the screen intently right along with everyone else in the room. Shifting my attention again, I find that Christian is staring keenly, but not at the video. No his gaze is fixed on my wrist as the shiny metal dances in the light, his thoughts unreadable. It's a little unsettling to say the least.

This is a unique opportunity for me to openly gawk at him. He is wearing a full suit today, but the white collared shirt underneath is more fitted than usual. I can see the taut planes of his chest. The muscles there a perfect example of his male physique. All buttons are secure, so no sight of that sexy chest hair today. I run my eyes up his sturdy neck, the skin there begging to be sucked at and kissed. His jaw is tight with tension. I skim over the rest of his face when I realize his eyes have turned stormy gray once more, and are fixed straight into mine.

For some reason I don't look away. I'm waiting to see... what I don't know, but I feel the need to know if there is more to him. More than the sarcasm, more than the hardened CEO. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and I hope he is no exception. His eyes are picking me apart as well, but I'm pretty sure he can see everything. My walls aren't anywhere near as resilient as his. He can probably see it all, the lust, the confusion, the hope, and maybe even the way something in me flutters under his gaze. I swear I see something give in a little. Like a flinch. But It disappears with the light when the video cuts off and the room goes completely dark.

When the lights come back up Christian is packing up his files and notes quickly into his brief case. Alan eyes him strangely. Mr. Roade and his men look a bit confused as well. I glance up at the wall clock and see the meeting is scheduled to run for another forty-five minutes, so I'm not sure where the hell he is going.

He stands up, straightening his blue tie and re-buttoning his jacket.

"I think that will be enough for today. I expect we'll see you this evening for dinner Mr. Roade?"

"Uh yes," He responds "The Red Room at eight."

Christian nods to all and quickly exits the room.

I pop out of my chair, shoving my _GT_ and its keyboard into my bag and dash for the door. I look left down the hallway and then right, just in time to see his pant leg disappear into the elevator bay.

"Mr. Grey!" I need to know what that was back there, and why he just ditched the rest of the meeting.

"Mr. Grey!" I call out again.

I reach the elevator bay as the doors are closing. In a bold move, I thrust my hand between the closing doors with only inches to spare. They jolt to a halt, and slowly reveal a pissed looking Christian Grey leaning against the back wall.

I compose myself and take a step forward, determined to face him about what just happened. He told me himself he wanted this acquisition to go smoothly, so I don't know what he was thinking walking out of the meeting forty-five minutes early. I also don't know anything about this _Red Room_, and I'm the one who's organizing their itinerary! I just need to look him in the eye and find out what the hell is going on. What I didn't factor into my plan, was that insignificant little gap between the twenty-third floor and the elevator car. Because as I go to step inside, my heel catches in that gap, tripping me, and propelling me forward toward the floor.

Just before my face meets the stiff commercial carpeting, two solid arms wrap themselves around my body, easing me up and closer to their source.

His briefcase abandoned, Christian pulls me securely to his chest, bringing his arms to rest on my lower and upper back and lifting me from the ground. My nose is level with the crook of his neck, and I can't help but bury it in the fabric there, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Do you think you can handle standing?" He mumbles into my hair. I nod in response.

Caught up in the moment, I forget the shoe that's still wedged in the elevator doors. So as he lowers me to the ground, I stumble on uneven footing, twisting my ankle a little. When I yelp out in pain, he gathers me up once more, pulling my body flush to his own.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispers huskily next to my ear. His voice travels through me. Eliciting that tingle, and sending it all the way down, right between my thighs.

"Yes." I breath.

His sets me down more gently this time, and when I'm settled firmly on the floor he bends down, running his hands down my calf until he reaches my foot. He tenderly lifts that foot and removes my shoe. He retrieves my other shoe where it is wedged, and hooks a finger through the strap of both, letting them hang casually from his grip. He finally leans back on the opposite wall of me, allowing the doors to close.

I choose this moment to make my move.

"So what the hell was that back there?" I spit.

He looks up at me impassively. I can't get any kind of read on him when he's got that CEO mask on.

"I don't need to explain my actions. Certainly not to an employee."

"No," I agree. "But you will explain to **me**."

He just glares at me as if to say _"Oh really?"._

"What was that Christian? And what in Gods name is the _Red Room_?" My voice takes a more serious timbre.

"It's a members only club. One of the many luxery clubs I own." I purse my lips. _That still doesn't explain why it wasn't on the itinerary_.

"Do you want to explain why I don't know about this little excursion?" I add with a bit of scorn.

"What are you doing Anastasia?"

This question throws a wrench into my turning gears.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

He takes a deep breath and tilts his head. "Why are you here right now? Why do you give **such** a damn. I've never met anyone like you before. You don't fit into the categories."

"Categories?" I have no clue where he's going with this.

"There are two types of people in my life. The ones who placate me: My mother, her husband, my employees, the throngs of women practically throwing themselves at my feet..." He must see the look of utter disgust on my face at this. "Don't get me wrong Anastasia, they don't impress me. They're nothing special and I know their end game... Then there's the other category. The ones who tolerate me: My friends, the few I have, the ones who shake their heads at my antics. They hang around to get a taste of the "Grey Experience", and while they recognize what a narcissistic ass I am, they don't do anything to stop that. They put up with my bullshit, but would never tell me how it is. _You_ Ana. You don't fit into either of those categories. Your treatment of me is something completely foreign."

I feel like I'm playing "what's not right about this picture" or something. His view of life is so _skewed. He really thinks he friends are only out for a taste of the "Grey Experience"? And his family?_

"Really? Kate puts up with your bull?" I contridict him.

He snorts and sways his head in disbelief.

"See, you're doing it right now." He nods assured. "It's true, Kate might not put up with my bull shit. But she also isn't trying to figure me out like a damn rubik's cube."

I bite down on my bottom lip. I can't believe he just called me out on that.

"I don't let people in Anastasia. You could never understand. Don't get your hopes up on me, because I promise you I'll let you down."

The elevator doors open and he walks over, shoving my shoes into my hand and turns to stalk away. I'm frozen for a fraction of a second. _I could never understand? How can he be so sure? Who **is** this man? _I dart out of the elevator and catch up to him walking in the empty hallway to his office. I grab his elbow and pull him back. He resists initially, but stops roughly, turning to face me.

I extend my bare feet, stretching on my tip toes to face him.

"I don't understand? Try me." I deliver bluntly.

"You completely disarm me and I don't know why. No one gets close to me. I don't let them. It's rather audacious for you to even try." He bursts out in one breath.

"I'm not _trying_ to do anything! Are you really that conceded?! You have an effect on me too Christian." I blink rapidly, hindered by him a little. "What you said isn't true. The people you do let get _close_ to you just happen to be blonde sluts in skimpy dresses. And just a FYI... those kind of people **will** burn you."

"You think she got close to me? I knew her for five seconds, she meant _nothing. _And **FYI **I did not fuck her. I don't think I could even pick her out of a line up."

"You didn't fuck her?"

"Not that it should matter to you, but no I didn't. We did fool around for a second, but that was it. She took what I gave her happily. She got her five seconds of "fame",Then she probably returned to her slutty, category-one friends a hero." Category one..._ the ones with an end game. Right. _"The only woman I had any _real_ interest in that night slapped me across the face. I won't be making that mistake again."

"It's still disgusting to "hook up" with one woman and kiss another in the same breath. I don't care how interested you were." I feel a little disheartened as the words leave my mouth.

He appears completely aggravated with me at this point. Pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply.

"Do you think we could please go back to how things were this morning?" I ask quietly. "Before your wierd little run out." He doesn't look up at me.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." he grumbles. "Why don't you take your lunch early."

"Ok."

He bows his head slightly and turns on his heel towards his office, opening and closing his door a little more forcefully than necessary.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Kate." I poke my head in her office and wave.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Ana!" She waves back.

Walking out of GI and turning right towards my apartment building, I wonder about what I've gotten myself into.

I told him the truth when I said I wasn't _trying_ to do anything. I'm being pulled to him like a planet to the sun. If I had any self-preservation at all, I would have walked away a while ago when he kissed me. His behavior should have deterred me from him, but I continue my orbit regardless. I don't know what to say about me not fitting into his "categories", and I'll reiterate that I'm not _trying_ to accomplish anything. I've always been teased for my inquisitive, curious nature and he has to be the most interesting thing to ever cross my path. I can't help myself.

I'm coming up to Starbucks on my walk home, and think about stopping for a tea. Then again I do have some Twining's english breakfast left at home. _Decisions decisions..._As I walk past the window I look inside to see how long the line. Yuck, way too long to be worth my time. As my eyes refocus I see my reflection in the glass, I also notice the reflection of a man walking about fifty feet behind me. He is wearing a long trench coat and a red baseball hat so I don't really get a good look at him, but for some reason it feels wrong having him walk behind me.

I keep up my pace, and eventually let my mind wander once more. I pass a blooming Dogwood tree, the breeze sweeps through it's branches, sending the little petals fluttering to the ground. I'll have to open the windows when I get home. Maybe I can read out on the fire escape.

A few blocks later I chance a glance to my left, pretending to look at something across the street, and see from my periphery that he is still there. This is getting really wierd. _Is he following me?_ I pick up my pace a little more and pull my cell phone out of my purse, ready to call someone if he tries anything.

Two blocks more and I'm almost home, but I can now feel the man's presence behind me. I feel like I'm being hunted. I don't want to turn around, but he can't be more than a few feet away. Anxiety fills me, and my stomach twists in panic. Fear drives me to turn my head completely and look long enough to see he is only seven or so feet behind. With my building in sight, I break into a jog, adrenaline pumping through me, pushing me. As I clamber onto the stoop I almost trip over the first step. I turn and look as I rip open the lobby door, and there is no one in sight. No one but a woman on the other side of the street walking her dog. shutting the lobby door tightly behind me, I lean on the inside wall for a second and shut my eyes, trying to collect myself.

Feeling completely frazzled and unsettled, I drag myself upstairs and into my apartment.

I drop my bags on the counter and my shoes on the floor, bending over and rubbing them for a minute. I don't do too much walking at work, but it's more than enough when I'm wearing six inch heals all day.

I decide it's time to open that bottle of Merlot Ray got me for Christmas. It's been sitting in my fridge since then. After changing into my favorite sweats, I curl up in the corner of my sofa with my glass of wine and an interesting little novela I picked up at the corner book store. I grab the stereo remote next to me and point it at the system across the room. The Joshua Radin CD I have in there now is perfect for trying to relax. Nice and mellow.

Between the mellow music, the book, and more than anything in the wine, my eyes start to droop. I shuffle down a little on the sofa so my head rests on the arm and try reading a little more of my book. The words blur on the page, and the world starts to fade away...

_It's dark here. The air is damp and thick. I can't tell where I am but I can sense that the space isn't big. I can hear my heavy breath echoing off of stone walls. An unexplainable fear has my heart beating rapidly and my lungs needing more air. Air I can't seem to get through the dense haze. _

_A bright flash of light illuminates the place for only a second. If I had blinked I would have missed it, revealing the bunker like room where I reside. In that moment a rumble shakes the chamber, sending me back onto the floor, my head hitting one of the stone walls on the way. _

_"Aghhh," I cry out. I try to bring a hand to the back of my head to assess the damage. "Help! Anyone? Is anyone there?" _

_The rumbling continues, shaking the very foundation itself. Where is everyone? Why am I alone? Helpless tears trail down my cheeks, soaking me and blurring my vision further. I'm on the verge of panicking, resigning myself to this strange, lonely fate. That's when I feel it. The spark. _

_It's not another explosion, not another light. But something inside of me coming to life. It tingles and vibrates through my chest. It pulls me. It pushes me. It sends me back farther into the room almost as forcefully as the blast. My head doesn't land on the floor this time. It lands on something soft, the vibration in me increases. __I turn my aching neck to see what has saved my poor head but I'm only met with blackness. I reach out, feeling the cushion and follow it's contours. It only takes me a second to realize my pillow is a person. Their leg specifically. And running my hand up their chest, a chest I've never actually touched before, I realize exactly who this person is. But why? Why is he here? Why isn't he moving?_

_"Chr...Christian?" I croak out. He still isn't moving. I extend my hand out, and sure enough find his chiseled features, his perfect jaw now resting in my palm._

_Another flash lights up the room and I don't dare to blink. I use the light to see Christian Grey laying beneath me. He is laying back against the rough wall, his eyes are closed and there is a bloody gash on his forehead, retreating into his hairline. The smell of blood hits my nose like a freight train. It's everywhere. The hand I didn't notice he had covering my cheek falls to the ground limply. Lifelessly._

_"CHRISTIAN!"_

I sit up with a gasp. The book on my chest falling noisily to the floor. _What the hell was that?!_ I can't remember everything from the dream, but I do remember blood. There was blood and there was... Christian. _Did I dream that he died?_ And why does it make me feel like someone has reached into my chest, grabbed my anxious heart and ripped it out of me?

I do a quick scan of the room. The clock next to the tv reads eight thirty. _Wow, that wine really knocked me out._ I look around once more, assuring myself that I'm really here, and that I'm safe.

Maybe it was that guy who followed me home that has me so worked up. It would explain my initial anxiety. But if that's the case, why did I dream about Christian? And why do I have this feeling in my chest? Like I need to know he's ok...

I pick up my space age phone from the coffee table and search through it, looking for Christian's number. It was one of three numbers programmed into my phone when I first turned it on. The other two being Ethan's and Kate's.

I find his contact number, and like my fingers have a mind of their own, I begin a message.

**I know this might seem strange...but are you ok? Physically that is. -A**

My finger hovers over the send button, ready to put myself out there.

But before I can go through with it, the screen lights up with an incoming text. It's from Kate.

**Ana, I know it's after hours, and you might be at home sleeping  
by now. But if you get this could you please call me?  
I need to ask a favor of you :) Pretty Please? -K**

Why on Earth could she want? I guess this text to Christian can wait. It's probably my imagination getting carried away.

I stand up with a groan, stretching out my limbs, achy from uncomfortable sleep. My previous thoughts and fears are pushed to the back of my mind as I dial her number and start walking to my room. something tells me this will involve a change of clothes...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _ I'm sooo sorry it's taken so long to update. I just started a new job last week and things just got in the way. But from here on out I don't see anything stopping me from updating much more frequently. Hopefully the fact that this is my longest chapter so far will be some kind of consolation :/ thanks for your patience! / I own nothing. –Agnes Darling_

* * *

"Alright Kate, so what's up?" I ask inertly as I put the bottle of wine back in the fridge.

"Ana, I'm so glad you called. Like I said I know that it's after hours, but if you could do this little favor for me you would be a life saver!" She rushes out.

"So what is it?"

"I know that you only live a few blocks from GI, so I was wondering if you could go get the final papers from legal for the Roade acquisition and bring them up to the club Mr. Grey is at now meeting with them. I guess he did a great job roping them in, because they're ready to sign tonight."

_Wow, that was fast._

"I have to say I'm impressed. I knew that Grey was good, but damn. He must be **really** good."

"I know what you mean. I'm actually up at GI right now. I'm elbow deep in the Ridgeway project though, and no one left here has time to run the papers to him. I don't know if you had plans tonight, but after you're done running the papers to him, and after I've finished up we could go out for drinks. The night is still young."

That actually doesn't sound so terrible right now. I think this kind of thing happens when you take naps before your bedtime. I used to do it all the time in college, waking up at eight at night and needing _something _to do.

I'm already halfway into a pair of faux leather leggings which go perfectly with the shirt I have in mind. It looks like a mens dress shirt converted into a sexy, low cut number. It has powder blue pin stripes. It's back is longer, hanging halfway down my backside, but the front is tied in a purposeful knot just below my belly button. It might not sound like an expensive outfit, but the designer tag says otherwise. I've never even worn it before. It's not exactly business wear, but if I'm just dropping off papers it will be fine.

* * *

After picking the papers up from a very flustered Kate, I put the address of this _Red Room_ into my _G6_ GPS, and head out. Kate said that after I drop off the papers we are going to a club called _Storm _over on 14th. She said she's been there before and it's a really good time. Elliot is going to meet us up there, and depending on how quickly Grey wraps up this "meeting", Ethan may even make an appearance.

Arriving outside the _Red Room_ I'm a little confused. The building looks like an abandoned apartment building. The only thing that has me believing otherwise is the tell-tale tinted windows on every floor, and the reinforced looking steel door as an entrance. _Interesting. _I get out of my Beetle, and cautiously make my way up to the door. It's not a bad neighborhood, so I'm not really worried about that. I just seems kind of out of place, and I have the odd feeling I'm being watched.

I'm about to yell _"Hello"_ through the steel door, because it doesn't seem right to just walk right in, when I notice one of the bricks in the wall right next to the door is an off green color. It definitely doesn't belong. Upon closer inspection, I also notice that brick is not made of well... brick. And that it is raised a bit out of the wall. I figure, _What the hell, _and give the brick a push. As soon as I do, I hear a chime sound from somewhere inside, and about thirty seconds after that. The door bangs and clangs open, leading into a lush looking lobby.

The lobby is all dark woods and stainless steel. There is a bar on the far side with a rather bored looking man standing behind it at attention. _Shouldn't there be customers here or something? _It's completely desolate, save for bartender, and the person I now notice standing at my left.

Stepping inside, I'm greeting by a bulky man wearing the typical clean-cut suit, no tie. _Ah yes, security. _As soon as I step out of its range, the man shuts the door tightly behind me, hiding this luxury secret from prying eyes once more. He seems to relax slightly as he regards me, letting his body-guard persona slip a little.

"Hello Ms. Steele. Mr. Grey would like to thank you for stopping off with the documents and using your personal time to do so. I'll take them now if you'd please." He is very to the point, all business, and holding out his hand for the envelope in mine.

It's not that I don't trust this man, I'm sure that If I gave him the envelope it would certainly make its way to Mr. Grey. Maybe it's just my curiosity getting the best of me once more. This place is really strange. Christian said that this was a club, but it's like no club I've seen before. It's definitely not a public place, and I'm yet to see or smell any food or drink. I also wonder if they're using this whole building. Because if they are I am intrigued as to what they are doing with the rest of it. These are more than enough reasons to make sure Grey gets these papers myself.

"I really think I should give the papers to Mr. Grey myself. It's all about the follow through you know." I wink at him, trying to use some charm.

"I can't allow that Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey's orders. You are to give the papers to me." He has taken that tone with me that a sales associate takes with a disgruntled customer. And I can just tell he'll keep repeating this phrase to me until he is forced to take further action.

As he says this, a swinging door to the left of bar sways open and a scantily dressed girl comes barging through it. She's laughing giddily and almost trips over her six-inch hooker heels. She stops to compose herself as the door comes to a close. She sighs self satisfyingly and flips her teased raven hair over her shoulder. she lifts the end of the bar-top and walks behind the counter, making flirtatious conversation with the man there.

I'll bet my paycheck that Christian Grey is somewhere through those doors.

"Listen Brutis," I start, I just can't help myself. "Could you just direct me to the little girls room. I really have to go."

He looks impassively at me, before turning his head, exasperated to a door on the right of the bar. I can see now that the door has a small silver plaque on it which probably reads _Restrooms_.

I smile mockingly at him, overly sweet. "Thank you, would you be a dear?" I ask pushing my purse into his still empty hand. He looks at me with disbelief.

Still griping the file securely in my hand, I stroll casually towards the bar. When I get a little closer I give the dark-haired whore and the bartender a smug nod. They stop talking, and the girl seems like she wants to say _"as if"_. She clicks her tongue and follows my movements.

At the last second when I should be turning to the bathrooms, I veer left and break into a run, crashing through the swinging door before Brutis can stop me. What I see on the other side stops me dead in my tracks.

There is heavy cigar smoke drifting through the air. A cloud of it lazily floats past my nose before I swat it away with my hand, coughing a bit in the process. There is a low bass beat thumping in the background, but masculine laughter can be heard over it, filling the room.

I blink a few times, just to make sure my eyes aren't deceiving me, and take a few more steps into the room.

The men are seated on a circular crimson couch surrounding a pedestal. The pedestal has a perfectly glossy silver pole extending up through it and disappearing into the darkness of the ceiling. And attached to the pole, a woman swings and sways sluggishly back and forth, the only thing keeping her from total nudity are two sparkly patches fixed to the center of her breasts, and a poor excuse for a g-string.

One of the men turns their head towards the door where I stand, and I immediately recognize him as Mr. Cruz. He jabs an elbow into the man sitting next to him, nodding in my direction and whispering something in his ear.

So **this** is the _Red Room_. It makes sense why it wasn't on the Itinerary now, and also explains how Grey "roped them in" so fast. _Discugsting._ Just when I think this guy might be different, he proves me wrong.

before I can say or do anything I hear the door behind me slam open, and feel a strong arm firmly grip my elbow. I'm pulled rather roughly back into the security guard, at which point he rips the packet of papers from my hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey. I tried to keep her away..."

The only person who's attention is not on me at this point, is the dancer who continues to make provocative circles around her pole.

"That'ss alright Ryan."A smooth voice emanates from the shadowy seating area.

I see his sturdy form rise from behind Mr. Roade, and I dont miss the way he sways a little, bracing a hand on the back of the couch for some support. He rights himself though, and begins to take leisurely, albeit wobbly steps in our direction. _He's Drunk! Or at least tipsy._

He finally stands in front of me, and I can clearly see his bleary grey eyes and pinkish cheeks. His full lips spread into a slinky smile. If he wasn't being so sleazy right now, I might say he's just a little adorable.

"Misssteele " He slurs, dropping his chin slightly towards his chest and looking straight at me through his lashes. I think he is trying to come of seriously. Probably unaware that he is completely failing.

"Mr. Grey," I sneer " I wasn't aware this is how you usually conducted business."

The slinky smile only gets wider, growing to reveal his snowy white teeth.

"Now Anastaaasssia... Do I commme into your work and tellll you how to do your job? Oh thattt's right! I do! Because I'm your boss." He garbles a bit.

"Here Mr. Grey," Ryan hands the papers over to him. All the while keeping a firm grip on my elbow." I escort Ms. Steele from the premises now."

"Aaannaastasia," He croons. "Imm'er boss and she's my eemmmployee. Thats all she is, and I'mmmm her boss. That'ss it." He sounds like he is trying to convince himself of this more than anyone else. As he says this Mr. Roade comes along side of him and carefully pry's the short glass of amber liquid from his hand.

"That's all sheis." He nods dramatically at me. I'm not really sure what the hell he is getting at, he must be more drunk than I thought, but the words hurt nonetheless.

For some reason it bothers me to hear this insufferable man say I'm just his employee and nothing more over and over again. I really bend over backwards for him. I've been more his assistant than Kate has these last few weeks, with him every step of the way, going above and beyond. And I would definitely consider a trip out to the _Red Room_ beyond. I know I just got this job, and for some reason it **does** seem like I belong here. But if this is the kind of treatment I'm going to have to put up with on a regular basis, I may have to reconsider.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to leave now Ana." Mr. Roade says with some reverence.

Adam Roade is a man in his mid fifties. He's very handsome with his salt and pepper hair and strong features. Not half as handsome as I imagine Christian will be when he is that age, but still. I've had the privilege of speaking to Mr. Roade many times in the last few weeks, both over the phone and in person. I know I've talked to him more than Mr. Grey has. Mr. Roade is a kind soul. He has told me what a great job I'm doing for GI, and that if he wasn't essentially handing his business over to someone else, that he might have tried to nab me up. He actually reminds me a lot of Ray.

I don't know if Roade knew what kind place this was when he agreed to come or not, but I have to say I'm pretty disappointed in him too. Christian is obviously the most to blame here, considering he owns the damn place, but I can believe that Adam would agree to these kind of activities.

So reluctantly, I decide to extend my scornful attitude to him as well.

"Yes I think I should. _Enjoy the rest of your evening boys_." I say, my eyes scattering my contempt around the room.

I take one last glance at Mr. Roade, and see that he looks rightfully ashamed. I'll be corning him about this one later. But when I see the man standing next to him, the man who actions continue to confuse and amaze me, I find him giving me that intense eerie look that I've seen time and time again. And even through his drunken haze he manages to make me shiver from head to toe.

Without another word I turn my back on the scene, grabbing my purse from Ryan, and scampering for the lobby. I keep my eyes trained on the ground in front of me, and don't stop my measured steps until I reach the edge of the curb outside.

tearing open the door of my beetle, I yank the high heels from my feet because I really hate driving in heals, and drop forcibly back into the shitty seat of my car. It gives when I do, reclining about six inches further towards the backseat, leaving me looking up through the sunroof of the car and the street light above. _Forgot about that lovely malfunction. One of the many..._ I can't help but laugh to myself as I lay there.

I close my eyes and exhale deeply. _What a night._ And it's only just started. I promised to meet Kate back at GI, and then go out. _Great. _

I suddenly remember that bizarre feeling from earlier on my way in. The feeling that I'm being watched is back with full force, and I swear I can almost sense where it is coming from. My eyes spring open and I wriggle in the seat, sitting up and turning sharply to the left. I stare blindly into the shadows across the street, hoping to see something; anything. But alas, no movement. All the same I don't want to hang around here, even if the building next to me is a bona fide fortress.

I take a second to jury-rig my seat once more, and turn the key in the ignition, letting the engine sputter to life.

* * *

"For God sakes Kate! Are you almost done in there?!" I bellow through the bathroom door.

I'm sitting on the bench outside the first floor bathrooms. The same place I found myself on my first day of work. Most of the lights are off, and almost everyone has gone home. I'm waiting for Kate to change so we can go out, and in the mean time I'm playing Candy Crush Saga on my _G6_. It's freaking addictive.

While the game is a great momentary distraction, I really need a drink. Not in an alcoholic way, but in a _my boss gets under my skin like no one can_ kind of way. I don't think I could ever beat enough levels in this game to ever forget these problems.

I deserve more credit for the work I do, and I certainly don't deserve to be the girl who brings documents up to the strip club and deals with his drunk ass. I'll have to ask Kate how she's done it so far, because this is really completely infuriating. It's not like I'm some unpaid intern who is expected to put up with this crap. I came here from a job as an executive assistant to a CEO, not a college sorority. I deserve a little more respect.

Finally she emerges from the bathroom, looking every bit the blonde amazon she is. Wearing a black sequined dress that shows off a considerable amount of leg, and her hair hanging in strawberry tendrils down her back. Yep, definitely won't be getting as many drinks bought for me as she will.

"Alright girl, let's get this sexy show on the road!" She announces. "But first, you need to let this hair down."

She reaches for the bobby twist that is currently holding my hair in it's messy bun at the nape of my neck. She twists it with skill out of my knot, and lets the silky waves fall over my shoulders. She comes even closer to ruffle and arrange it for me, before dropping her hands to my shoulders and smiling fondly.

"You really are a beautiful girl, Ana. Sometimes I don't think you know how much."

I can't help but blush at her compliment. I suppose that is one positive thing that has come out of working here. I've found a real friend in Kate Kavanagh. It feels like I've known her my whole life.

"Ok enough primping," I tell her, shrugging her hands from my shoulders and unsuccessfully trying to hide the blush on my cheeks, "Lets hit this town!"

We both laugh at my over the top enthusiasm.

"I think you should leave any peppy declarations to Mia." She teases, nudging me with her elbow. We both breakout laughing as we head towards the parking garage downstairs.

When we arrive at the parking spaces designated for Mr. Grey's assistants, I hear Kate's footsteps fall behind mine and eventually stop completely. I turn around to see why she doesn't hurry up, only to see her standing there with an awestruck look on her face. She looks like she is either angry, or about to laugh.

"Ana!" She practically shouts. "What the hell it **that**!" She is pointing an accusatory finger at Wanda.

"Oh. Kate meet Wanda, Wanda, Kate." I giggle as I wave the introduction between them.

She looks like she is less than amused. " The death trap has a name?!"

"Yes, like I said, Wanda."

"Does Christian know this is what you drive?" She says with raised eyebrows.

"Uhhm. No? At least I don't think he does. Why?"

"Trust me honey, if Christian knew what you're currently driving, you would be aware." She pats me on the shoulder as she walks passed me to her glossy black SUV. _Well I guess we know who's driving. _I just shake my head and follow her lead.

* * *

Kate's SUV chirps twice, signaling that it is locked as we walk towards the entrance of the club. Kate has not stopped talking about _Storm_ _Seattle_ and it's half priced cocktail hour all the way here. She says that it's a fairly exclusive club, but that we are definitely getting inside because she has an in. I haven't known Kate for too long, but if she has a friend that works in a club I have no idea who it is.

When we reach the line, which is wrapped partially around the building, Kate walks straight to the front, and to the bulky Latino bouncer. The reaction on his face changes from _"Who the hell are you?" _to _"Well hello there..." _in only milliseconds as he takes us in. Based on his reaction, he probably would have let us walk right in any way, but when Kate pulls out a sleek sliver card from her clutch, he looks mildly surprised and steps aside quickly.

I guess that _Storm_ is quite the popular place. It's absolutely packed, and I don't see how any of the people lined up outside are getting in anytime soon. _Shots_ by LMFAO is blasting over the sound system, and the air reeks of sweat, alcohol, and excitement. There are a pair of college aged girls standing not twenty feet away from us full on making out as they're cheered on by their friends, spilling their drinks everywhere. I'm not sure whether to feel like an old fogey and shake my head, or laugh my ass off and grab a glass. One look at Kate answers that internal question. Because as soon as we lock eyes we explode into hysterical laughter and she grabs my arm, pulling me towards the bar.

Sipping on our "Panty Hampsters" (Yeah I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's freaking delicious!) we stand next to the bar and take in the scene. The whole club seems to be riding on the edge between complete chaos and the best time ever. I lean into Kate's ear and try to shout over the music.

"WE SHOULD HIT THE DANCE FLOOR."

I think she finds my sudden enthusiasm amusing.

"PATIENCE STEELE, I WANT TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE FIRST." She yells back before grabbing my arm once more, pulling me to the other side of the bar, and through a door marked _Members Only_.

As soon as the door shuts and I have some of my hearing back I pull back and stop her.

"Are we supposed to be back here?" I look around cautiously, waiting for someone to escort us out.

"Silly Ana, I told you I have an in." She winks at me and strolls confidently to a case of stairs ahead.

The thumping base of the song _Alive_ by Krewella is still previlent in the background as we climb the stairs. Coming to the top, Kate stops us outside of a heavy looking door with a card reader next to it. She pulls out the silver card again and swipes it through the slot. The little light on the reader turns green and somthing in the door comes unlocks, opening it to us about a half an inch.

"Come on, Ana." Kate waves me forward.

The first thing I notice about the room we enter is the massive glass wall overlooking the dance floor. Second is that the music in the room isn't coming from outside in the club, but from smaller speakers mounted around the room. It's much quieter than the music outside, enough to talk over easily if you want to. There are intimate looking booths scattered around the room. Some of them look big enough for a dozen people, and some are obviously made for two. They are all lined with a plush dark purple fabric, and adorned with expensive black silk pillows.

Kate is looking around for something, and I don't know what until she squeals (yes, Kate Kavanagh just squealed) and propels herself in the direction Elliot Rhodes.

He is sitting in one of the booths across the room, and rises to meet us, opening his arms for Kate as she hurls herself into them.

"Elliot, you're part of the super cool nightclub society too? What the hell is this anyway?" I say feeling like the only one not in the know.

"I told you I had an in here." Kate mumbles from where she is wrapped in Elliots arms.

"Elliot? You're the in?"

"Silent partner." He informs me.

My mouth forms a silent "o" in understanding.

Kate snuggles closer to him, looking up and whispering something in his ear.

They are mumbling quietly to each other as them embrace. I don't really hear much, but I think he said _"Happy to see me Katie?"_ and chuckled.

I feel a little intrusive, but they are so freaking adorable! I look casually out onto the dance floor as they greet each other. _Maybe I need to get some tonight..._ I think absentmindedly.

As I look down at all the possible candidates for such a task, I see immature college boys, smarmy men who are probably wearing too much cologne, and drunken idiots who really need a cab called for them. Some of them are ok looking, but what I really find myself searching for are a pair of gray eyes and messy copper hair.

_Why do I keep doing this to myself!? Why does he haunt me like this?_

I think he's a little too busy to come out tonight anyway. What with important business deals and practically naked strippers...

What kind of life is that? It can't be a fulfilling one. Has he ever even had a girlfriend? He probably doesn't value women enough to have one. Not that he's really made any outright sexist comments before, I just know the type. Well, at least I think I do... He is constantly surprising me with his behavior. Hot one minute and cold the next...

_WHAT AM I DOING!? _I came out here tonight to forget about that conceded bastard!

I turn around to find Kate and Elliot chatting in one of the booths, but practically sitting on top of each other. Kate sees me and scoots away from him a little looking bashful.

"I'm so sorry Ana, I've been neglecting you. Come sit with us and talk!" She tries to look convincing, but based on their body language and the hand Elliot has caressing her upper thigh, I can tell talking is the last thing they want to be doing. Hell, it's the last thing **I** want to be doing.

"I think I'm going to head back downstairs. I've got some serious D&D to do tonight."

"D&D?" She queries.

"Dancing and drinking. And I don't know... maybe some dick."

She looks completely shocked at what I said, and Elliot practically spits his scotch across the table in front of them.

"You go get 'em tiger!" He eggs, laughing his ass off.

_What? What did I say? Maybe this drink is stronger than I thought..._

"Are you sure Ana?" Kate asks one more time, but she isn't even half as convincing as before.

"Yeah I'm sure." With that I give them a little wave and make my exit.

* * *

_This... This is what I came for. _I'm lost somewhere in the sea of people, and I'm finally letting go. If Kate and Elliot can see me from their "obervation deck" I'm sure they are laughing their heads off. Then again they are probably a little preoccupied. Doesn't matter. At this point I really don't care about much of anything. I just finished downing my third cocktail before I moved back into the mess that is this dance floor to bump and grind on pretty much anything. The whole scene has definitely taken a turn for chaos, not that I really care.

I danced with a couple of guys while I was out here. They were all right, but definitely not anyone I'm going to be taking home. No, the only man I for some reason want to take home is too busy dealing with strippers and bourbon to notice me.

I raise a hand above my head and let it sway to the thumping bass of David Guetta and Neyo's _Play Hard. _Yeah... fuck Christian Grey... I'm feelin alright. And apparently a little tipsy.

_'Nother drinkk, that's what I need._ I start making my way through the bodies to the direction I think the bar is in. As I'm doing this, I feel the hair on my neck prickle and stand up. _Odd._ Even tipsy, that feeling of being watched hits me so hard. I actually stop where I stand and look around, expecting to see something or someone staring back at me. But once again... Nothing. _Thissis gettin too wierd. Maybe I shou'find Kate._ I keep walking towards the bar, because I know that's where the door is to get upstairs.

I'm only about twenty feet away from the bar when I feel someone tap my shoulder.

_This is it. It has to be my stalker..._

I turn around and see a handsome, and familiar face staring back at me.

"Jose! You've no ideaaa how happy I'm to seeyou!"

"Ana Hi! I was going to ask if I could buy you a drink, but now I'm not so sure." He laughs loudly at my expense.

"Hey!" I shout, but I cant keep the smile off my face. "I'mnot **that** drunk! I wassgonna buy 'nother drink for m'self anyway!"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" He asks warily.

"Yesss! Come on!" With that I drag him to the bar.

I can't believe Jose is here! _Thisss is sooo wierd!_ It's strange to see him pretty much anywhere but the restaurant, which sounds awful, but come on, we all have that person.

Jose buys me another drink and we head back out to the dance floor.

That feeling of being watched is still there, so I know it definitely wasn't Jose, but I'm still creeped out nonetheless. I think for a second that I should tell him, and maybe he could help me. But thanks to my pride and this amazing drink, I quickly forget.

"You having fun tonight?" He yells into my ear.

"I am now!" I shout back, and wink. I think he really likes that. Because he gets this goofy grin on his face, and looks straight into me.

We're dancing really close, so close I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I close my eyes because I'm actually starting to feel kind of nauseous. Jose has an arm wrapped around my torso, and he continues to shake us to the beat. I put a hand on his chest to steady myself, because the room is really starting to spin, and not in a good way. I think he misinterprets this move, because he abruptly stops, and captures my chin in his strong grip.

"Ana, _Carino._" He begins to draw his face closer and closer to mine. I can only breath in his Mojito tainted air now, and think I'm about to be sick.

"Jose, please," I push hopelessly on his surprisingly hard chest, hoping to get some space. Enough to vomit somewhere other than on him.

I don't know if he's drunk, or just stupid, but he definitely doesn't realise the predicament I'm in right now. He just keeps pulling me closer, and I feel like I'm going to suffocate.

Looking straight into my surely panicked eyes, he brushes his lips across mine. It's a slow and sultry caress. I think he means it to be gentle, but I don't really care.

He loosens his grip on me when I start to make sharp, thrashing movements. _Hereee it comess._ I proceed to vomit all over his shoes.

"WhatTHEFUCK!" He screams, shoving me backwards. Seems I'm not the only one who's had too much to drink. _Bastard._

Being less than sober, that one shove sends me stumbling backwards, straight into the sweaty bodies of other dancers, and eventually the cold, hard floor. He doesn't make any kind of move to help me get up, he just looks down at me in disgust.

Suddenly that feeling of watched is right at the forefront of my thoughts. Like the person is closer than ever before. Combined with the claustrophobia of the dance floor, and the suffocating presence of Jose, I don't think I can take it anymore. I drunkenly scramble to my feet, and start pushing through the throngs of people towards the exit.

I glance back in Jose's direction, only to see him being thrown to the floor by someone. I don't recognize the man who just pummeled him in the face, but I don't stop to figure it out. Practically throwing myself out onto the street, I stumble up again the outside wall and try to catch my breath. I think the nausea has passed for now, and I realize I no longer feel like I'm being watched. I feel like I'm being chased.

I look up quickly to see a group of girls exiting from a cab next to the curb, and am suddenly thankful I thought to stash some cash and my phone in my bra. _A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do right?_

I propel myself from the wall in the direction of the cab and yell "TAXI" to get the drivers attention. He slams on the brakes about ten feet away from me, and I nearly fall over myself trying to get i soon as I do I all but shout my address at him, and tell him to "Drive!". He looks at me like I've lost my mind, and maybe I have. I really can't believe the night I've had. It seems like some kind of a bad dream. I look out the rear-view window just in time to see a hulk of a man run into the middle of the street where I just ran outside, and stare on as my cab drives away.

I feel _safer, _but still not safe. I don't know why that man was following me, or what he wanted. _Has he been following me all along? Should I call someone? _Right now all I can really think about it getting home safely and snuggling into my own bed. I can deal with the fallout of tonight's events tomorrow. _And there will be plenty. _I can imagine when Kate finds me missing she'll be out of her mind, so I decide to shoot her a text. But after that, I am officially **done** with people for the night.

**Decidoed to catzchc a23 cab homeee. I'awll stop by  
tomorrow and get mey purse for m you.  
nite. -Ax**

I fumble with my keys all the way to my apartment door, probably mumbling drunken curses about Christian Grey, Jose Rodriguez, and men as a whole. I don't think my stalker has followed me home, but it still doesn't mean I'm going to wait around for something to happen.

I'm too drunk to register is as odd when I give my door a push and it just swings open. I think I'm thinking something along the lines of _how convenient_ and proceed into my apartment. It takes me a second to get the lights on, but when I do, it takes another second for me to work a scream up in my throat.

The place is completely trashed. There isn't a surface uncovered by broken glass and my shredded possessions. My tall bookshelf is toppled over, and my favorite classics are strewn about, ripped and ruined. Even the light fixtures on the ceiling are shattered and smashed. _Who? How? Why?!_ Are the questions running through my head. The sudden rush of adrenaline has me shaky, but surprisingly sober given my situation.

I suddenly feel like I'm in one of those unthinkable situations. Like my house is on fire and I only have two minutes to grab what I care about. My mind immediately goes to the photo album that resides under my bed.

Rushing as fast as I can through the dilapidated apartment, I reach my bedroom. The light is already on, and just like the rest of the place, it is completed ruined. I drop to my knees next to my bed, and begin sifting frantically through the rubble.

reaching as far under my bed as I can manage, my fingertips finally come across that familiar leather binding and I almost cry out in joy. I reach even farther, and pull the worn old photo album from the floor and into my arms. immediately opening it and inspecting the inside, I find that all the old photos are intact. Photos of me growing up. Ones with my parents, grandparents, and most importantly pictures of me with my birth father. They're originals, and can't be replaced.

The fear still pumping through my veins urges me to get the hell out of here. And I wouldn't dare try to resist that. _But where will I go? _Is the person behind this still out there? Waiting for me? I'm trying not to panic, but right now I'm barely maintaining control.

And then an idea pops into my head.

Christian once told me that I was more than welcome to his security. I know he probably meant in that one instance, but now I don't really care. Besides, I think Mia would kill me for being in this kind of situation, and not giving Ethan a call. She's always telling me I need to learn to lean on others sometimes.

With clumsy fingers, I pull my cell phone from its place in my bra. _Bra's really are handy things. _I go into my contacts and find Ethan's number. It only rings once before he picks up.

"Ana?! Are you alright? Where are you?!" he rushes out.

_What the hell is he so frantic about? Did Kate tell him I left? Does she know about Jose?_

"I-I'm at my apartment..."

"Oh thank God! Ana, do you have any idea how-"

"B-but Ethan... I-I n-n-need help." I stutter out.

"What do you mean? What else happened?" I don't miss his use of the word else.

"My appartment, Ethan. Someone broke in. It's a mess. They t-trashed it."

"Are you still inside the apartment?" His voice has taken on a train, controlled quality.

"Y-yes."

"Ana, I need to you to stay calm, but quickly and quietly get the hell out of there. Go downstairs to the lobby and wait. We're on our way."

"O-oh kay. Please hurry. I-I'm scared Ethan."

"Just sit tight hun, everything's going to be ok." He hangs up after his promise.

Somehow I manage to pull myself off the floor and find my way out of the apartment. I don't bother to lock the door, the only thing of real importance I have anymore is tucked under my arm

When I get down to the lobby I collapse on the floor next to the entrance and let the flood gates open. Lowering my head between my knees as my body convulses with the anxiety I'm feeling. And as if the situation couldn't get any worse, I hear the lobby door open and look up so see a vaguely familiar hulking figure. Before I can register anything else about him, I let out another blood curdling scream.

Instead of backing away, like I hope he might, he only comes closer. It's when he does that, that I realize I've seen this man before. I also notice his looks panicked, and completely confused.

"Ana please calm down. It's me, Sawyer, remember?" He holds his hands up in a disarmed gesture, and inches even closer.

I do remember him, but between the alcohol, and adrenaline, and everything else I've been through tonight, I can't bring myself to trust him. I just cower further into the wall, making myself as small as possible.

"Ana, please. I promise I mean you know harm." He reaches out to me then, and my muddled brain can only recognize it as another threat. So I release another gut wrenching scream.

Before he can come any closer the lobby door bursts open once more. Only this time it's with enough force to rip it right of its hinges. It bangs against the interior wall, shattering the glass of it, and plunging me further into panic.

I turn my head away from the door, and cower even more into myself and the wall. I can barely breathe at this point, and my vision is starting to swim. I can hear shouting in the background, arguing.

I don't really want to know what is going on right now, honestly I don't even care. I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out or vomit again, maybe both.

A gentle touch on my shoulder has me reflexively looking to its source. My eyes almost blind with tears find comfort in Ethan's familiar face, and I don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life. He tentatively sets his hands on both of my shoulders, trying to turn me to him.

"Ana... Ana you're alright. You're safe."

But I can't come out of myself. Not for him. Someone I thought was familiar, safe even. I can't trust anyone now. I look up at him through eyes nearly blind with tears. I can see the sorrow there, the guilt, and I know I should try to let him help me, but I can't seem to loosen the death grip I have on the photo album clutched to my chest. I know that if I don't calm my breathing soon the decision will be taken from me anyway.

That's when I see him. My exception, my enigma. Mr. Hot and Cold. He's coming towards me, leaving behind a battered looking Sawyer laying on the ground. He's barreling for me like a Mack truck on a mission, seemingly unaware that Ethan is even in his way. But luckily Ethan senses his presence and ducks to the side.

I should be completely terrified at this moment. I should be a pile of mush on the floor, but instead I find my harsh breathing slow minutely with every step he takes.

When he reaches me, he drops to his knees, a position I never imagined I would see him in. The great Christian Grey kneeling before a woman, _how odd._ He looks at a loss, distraught, helpless even, his face trying to communicate some message to me and I suddenly find myself wanting to reach out to _him. _To comfort _him._ To tell _him_ everything will be o.k.

"She's fucking _bleeding _Sawyer!" He chokes out as he reaches for my bloody hand. _Woah. I'm bleeding?_

He manages to gently pry it from its hold on the album, and brings it into his lap.

"You had **one **job." He spits, his eyes never leaving mine. I don't know who he is talking to, but I don't dare to look away from his face and see. Because right now, his cloudy, sorrowful gaze is the only thing holding me together.

Sensing my trust in him, he swiftly moves to my side, sliding an arm beneath my knees and the other behind my back, lifting me from the lobby floor. I have no strength to resist him and like a magnetic pull, I immediately nuzzle my head against his chest, finding my salvation there in his warmth and his heavenly scent. Closing my eyes, I think feel more safe now than I have in years... It's the truth.

My thoughts are becoming less and less lucid by the second, the adrenaline rush receding, giving way to complete and utter exhaustion. I'm usually too proud to ask for any kind of help, but at this moment I don't think I could be more grateful for support of his strong arms beneath me.

Nearly unconscious, I hear a few more shouts and car doors closing. Peace is sweeping over me like a soothing blanket. It's more like I'm being cradled than held now, and steady breaths near my ear are lulling me further.

I can't hold on to the waking world much longer, and with the next words I hear, I don't even want to try.

"Sleep baby, I've got you. Just sleep now." I feel a soft kiss in my hair and I'm gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all I can't tell you how sorry I am for such a long wait. I still want to aim for weekly updates, but I am going to remove the "weekly updates" promise in the summary, simply because I've learned that I really can't make those kind of guarantees. For those of you who have messaged me asking for an update, thank you. It's so reassuring to know the story does in fact have a following, no matter the size. The next chapter should be out pretty soon though, because I really felt that 7 and 8 could be one chapter if it wasn't so much to write.**

**If you haven't noticed yet, I don't think I'm really going to include much of the BDSM/dom/sub aspects of FSOG in this story. There may be a few nods to it, but those of you who continue reading will see it is definitely not going to be the center of conflict. **

**Thank you so much for your support! And please, please review! I love to hear what you think!**

**Agnes Darling**

* * *

_I'm wandering down a long, white hallway. There is light everywhere, but no windows in sight. Focusing further on my surroundings, I notice that they are vaguely familiar. The polished floors, the stark walls. I'm at Grey industries. More specifically the top floor of Grey Industries. It's me, myself, and I meandering through the empty building with only the sound of my shallow, nervous breath to accompany me. _

_Reaching the end of the hallway I begin to hear a noise. It sounds like... tapping. A ticking, clacking, plinky-plunk sound. I strain to see what exactly lies ahead, but can't make it out through the harsh bright light. _

_click. tick tick tick. click clack. tick. _

_It is steady, and unsteady in the same way. A constant uneven pittering. Where is it coming from? _

_I get my answer when I find myself standing in front of a desk. I know that I am in Grey Industries now, noting the familiar glass desk which is reflecting and refracting the stunning light in every which way. I put a hand up to shield my eyes, but it's not nearly enough to keep being blinded. _

_Like an answer to my prayers, the light suddenly dims, fading enough to grant me vision of Kate Kavanagh sitting behind the desk staring stoicly at a flat screen monitor. She is typing away on a thin keyboard and completely oblivious to my presence. The click clack of her key strokes is all the more present now. And though she looks completely engrossed, I don't have any guilt over interrupting the pervasive noise. _

_"rrhhemm-rrhem." I cough, my voice echoing around the eerie space. _

_She obviously didn't hear me, which seems a little impossible given our proximity. She just keeps tapping away without even a glance in my direction. I think I'll try again. _

_"RRHHEM!" So she is __**ignoring**__ me. why?!_

_"Kate." Still nothing._

_"KATE!" I practically shout down her throat._

_Why isn't she listening to me?! It's like I'm not even here!_

_I'm about to walk around that desk and force her to notice me when a door on my left catches my attention. It swiftly swings open, giving me clear view of what looks like Mr. Grey's office. Without looking away from the door, I turn the rest of my body and let my legs carry me closer. _

_I think I must be dreaming._

_The window wall in his office has been replaced with a large bay window adorned with wispy sheer curtains. Breeze is blowing through the open windows, pushing the fragile curtains out like stretched fingers. Behind the billowing curtains, leaning on the far frame of the window is Christian Grey._

_His striking features are so clear even in my imagination, but there is something else written across his face as well. Drawing nearer to him I call out to him. _

_"Christian..." The word leaves my lips like a whisper, lost into the air._

_He doesn't respond. Not that I really expect a response to my feeble attempt. Coming even closer to his shadowy form I notice the once distant clacking grow louder. How annoying! If this noise was an insect, it would be swated it to China by now!_

_I push through the pesky sound to try to focus on Christian._

_"Christian." I call to him again. _

_He is looking right at me, so I assume he hears me, but he expresses the same stoic face that Kate did moments ago, if not more so. _

_"Christian!" I shout standing right in front of him, but he doesn't even blink. It actually looks as though he is looking right through me. What is going on around here!?_

_The clicking-ticking is coming to a crescendo. I almost want to cover my ears to find some relief from it. But I have to get his attention first. I move to the side of him and almost cry out when his eyes don't follow me, staying trained on the opposite side of the room._

_"CHRISTIAN!" I scream into his ear. _

I jolt up from the bed taking ragged breaths. Air is burning my lungs as a struggle to find peace again and get my bearings. This is proving to be a difficult task given that the room I'm in is pitch black. As I sit in the darkness trying to catch my breath, the events that took place earlier tonight come racing back to me and I'm given a reason to fear again.

Where am I? Why is it _so_ dark? I begin to search frantically on my hands and knees. For a light, for an exit, for any reprieve from this claustrophobic fear. I can feel the scream rising in my throat, but before it can escape dim, soft light fades quickly into the space and gives me a big clue as to my location. This clue also reminds me of the last thing I remember before losing conciousness. Strong, but gentle arms that rocked me into oblivion.

Wow. Christian Grey came to my rescue? It seems so completely surreal.

Looking around the softly lit room I take in every detail, trying to fit another piece in the puzzle that is Christian Grey. I can't help my curiosity, and I don't think I'll stop until I can know him completely, and I'm only beginning to admit what that really means to me.

I am sitting in the middle of a large, comfortable bed. The grey duvet is pulled back to the foot of the bed, leaving me covered in only the silky sheets. In that moment I realize that I am no longer wearing the outfit I went clubbing in, and am in only my bra and panties. _Did Christian undress me?! _I can't help but wonder how I got here. The walls are powder blue and the way they are illuminated by the bed sides lamps gives them and endless, dreamy quality. There is a standard floor to ceiling window over looking some vast expanse, but being that it is obviously in the middle of the night I can't see much outside, but I do see shadowy shapes moving in the distance. It looks like... like _water?_

I can hear the pitter patter of rain hitting the glass and it is soothing, but also unnerving for some reason...

I rise from the bed, wrapping the sheet around my almost naked self and traipse over to the window wall. squinting, I can barely make out that what I am looking at is indeed water, and a lot of it.

I immediately start scrolling through my mental list of bodies of water near seattle, and the only conclusion I come to is that Christian lives right on the Puget sound. It makes sense... billionaire that he is. I am interrupted from my thoughts by a voice so close it could be next to me, but it's not.

"Good morning Ms. Steele." The feminine voice deadpans.

I whip around from where I stand at the window, clutching the sheet closer to my chest, but see no one behind me. I'm about to ask who's there when the voice continues on.

"It is currently 4:17 a.m. The temperature on Mercer Island is seventy one degrees and we are now under a severe thunderstorm warning." The voice is emanating from everywhere and no where at the same time.

I do a quick 360 trying to find it's source but fail. Turning back to the window, I see that the days weather report is being projected onto it as well as the King 5 morning news with subtitles. _Woah_.

"Can I make you a cup of coffee Ms. Steele? Or anything else?" She asks.

"Um... Uh. No. I'm not really getting up yet." At this moment, I realize that I think I'm actually talking to a computer. Which is amazing, but also makes my next question feel completely ridiculous. "Can you please tell me where Mr. Grey is?"

"Of course Ms. Steele. Mr. Grey is working in his garage. It is on the north wing of the house through the second living room." A visual map of the house is brought up on the window, replacing the weather and news. It has a little dot at one end of the house representing Christian.

"Thank you..."

"Gail. My name is Gail."

"Thank you, Gail."

That was positively the strangest experience of my life. And I am once again reminded of the truth behind Ethan's words. Things around Christian Grey just keep getting weirder.

Scanning the room once more, I see a closet on the opposite wall of the bed. Hopefully my clothes from last night are in there. If Christian did indeed undress me, I only hope it was for my benefit alone. Opening the closet door I don't see any scrap of material resembling anything I was wearing before. What I do see is a little surprising.

I don't know if Christian normally keeps extra clothes in here, or if he has put them here specifically for me, but I am astonished; Neatly folded and placed side by side on a wooden shelf are a pair of grey mesh basketball shorts and a white men's tee shirt. I leave the security of my sheet, letting flutter to the floor so I can hold the shorts up to my body. It is obvious that they are men's shorts as well. Oh well. It was a sweet gesture and with a little luck they'll stay up when folded over a few times.

I step gingerly into the quiet hallway wearing the loose hanging clothes. I've tucked and folded them in such a way so I don't think they'll be falling off. I take a right and begin roaming in the general direction the map said the garage was in. There are soft lights illuminating my path in sequence as I walk past them. They are adding to the mystery of this place, only allowing me to see only the rooms and doorways right in front of me one by one.

I come to a colossal room, presumably at the center of the house. looking around it becomes clear that it is a living room, with complementing modern sofas and coffee tables scattered around. I can smell the fresh lily's adorning tables in their priceless vases. Each of my barefoot steps somehow echo throughout the expanse as they hit the dark wood floors. The garage must be close...

I venture down the smaller hallway shooting of the living room and find a doorway at the end. This _must_ lead to the garage.

Peering around the door frame, I see a metal staircase leading down somewhere. Going with my gut; I follow it.

With every step I take down I hear the sounds of some machine or power tool grow louder. The right wall of the staircase is glass, and with every stair I descend I see more and more of what must be the garage.

It's not like any garage I've seen before.

The garage I had growing up is somewhere you keep your bicycle. Somewhere my dad might crawl under my car to change my oil. No this, this is a laboratory. I mean, what else can you call a place that looks so... _high-tech._

Everything is titanium and stainless steel. It looks like the set of a sci-fi movie.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs and eye-level with the room, I can see the silhouette of a man against the unnatural glow of a hologram. Yes a hologram. I can really tell what the image is in front of him, but I see him grabbing at it and touching it like it were a physical object. At this point I can only stand in the doorway and gape.

The hologram is a 3-D image of something. Some kind of weapon or machine. He is playing with it, taking it apart and adjusting it. I swear I just heard him mumble something to someone. _What **is** this?_

"Taylor, show me the heat sustaining capabilities of the molecular bonds please?" So he is talking to someone. And as the words leave his mouth another projected image comes zooming in front of him. He grabs the edge of the molecule map and turns over in his hands like it were really there.

"Sir, perhaps your attention would be better spent on Ms. Steele?" A slightly monotone male voice asks. _Great, another ghost computer._

"Ms. Steele?" He grumbles without looking up from the image in his hands.

"Yes. Behind you sir." Christian spins around that instant, leaving the enormous molecule suspended in mid-air behind him.

He looks me over from head to toe, scrutinizing me. The temperature in the room drops from cold to arctic in seconds. His eyes finally settle on mine in what can best be described as displeasure. Wait a second. Why the hell would he be mad at me?!

"I think that will be good for now Taylor." At his voice the floating models behind him disappear.

He takes tentative steps in my direction until he is only a few feet away. Standing an awkward and abnormal distance away, he just continues to stare at me, and I all can seem to do is grip onto the oversized gym shorts for dear life. The distance between us is strained.

"How are you feeling Anastasia?" His face is stoic, but his words are tinged with genuine concern.

"I'm... I-I feel... better. I'm better." Why is he standing so far away?

Call it Damsel in Ditress Syndrome, call it gratitude, call it whatever you want. I take the handful of steps left between us and stand before him. I look up at his hard face, which hasn't moved. Only his eyes have turned down to see where I stand level with his chest.

My lips can't reach his cheek, so I settle for his stubbled chin.

slowley stretching up, I plant my lips softly once at the corner of his jaw. Then again at the heart of the chiseled line and once more at the corner of his full lips. Giving in to my feelings at the moment I then, teetering on my tip toes, let his smooth bottom lip settle between my own. It's only for the briefest moment, but the almost chaste gesture has me reeling.

Satisfied, I settle back on flat footing, gliding my hands down to rest on his chest.

"Thank you." I whisper into his shirt.

For the first time since he turned to see me in his doorway, I feel air leave his lungs in a relinquishing breath. He rests his hand gently at the nape of my neck and bends his face parallel to mine.

"And why are _you_ thanking _me_?" He chuckles lightly. Disbelief in his voice.

"For being there... for coming."

"Yes." He murmurs. He knows what I mean, and his simple response is more than a "you're welcome" could ever say.

He takes a step to the side of me drops his hand to my lower back, turning me, and guiding me closer to the stairs. He looks so thoughtful. Like the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

"I think you should try to get some more sleep. You've had a long night." His voice is more cold now. Despite his words, his tone is much less concerned than before.

"Wait a second." I turn around against him, bringing me right back into his chest. " Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

I choose not to answer that question. He knows very well how he is acting. Where is the gentle, caring soul I remember holding me in the car? The one I'm sure tucked me into bed and laid something out for me to wear. If I ever want to break the hot and cold code of this confusing man, I need to investigate his actions.

"What happened last night Christian? What am I doing here?"

He doesn't answer, but purses his lips arrogantly. _He slipping further and further away._

"Christian please. Just tell me something. Anything. I'm sick of the mystery. I want, no... I _need_ answers."

"Your house was vandalized." I knew this already. _He knows _I know this.

"Who?" His cold façade slips at this, he true frustration becoming clear.

"We don't... I don't know." He must see that isn't good enough. "But I have my suspicions."

It is my house that was broken into. It is my life that has been violated to an extreme, yet he seems to be more in the know than I could have hoped to be.

"Who is we Christian? And what are your suspicions?"

He must sense my resilience, because with a defeated breath, he tells me what he knows.

"_We_ is my security team and I. Led of course by Ethan Kavanagh." After another deep breath, he continues. "The man you _met_ in your lobby, his name is Luke Sawyer. He is... He's your personal detail." I cringe at this, and I swear he does a little too.

"He has been keeping an eye on you for the last few weeks. He was ordered to pay exceptionally good attention last night. Obviously his close presence may not have been the best approach, and for that I am truly sorry."

I am... I am shocked. Disgusted. Furious. And _hopeful _all at once. Because as the anger rises in me, I can't deny the warm, flushed feeling emanating from somewhere else within me. Somewhere closer the the center of me, deep inside. **The** Christian Grey ordered a security detail for _me_. Ana Steele.

But the warm feeling is pushed down with force as über Ana steps up to rear her scornful head.

"You-You HIRED a man to FOLLOW ME!? How DARE YOU!?" I shriek.

"I-I... Ana. After I learned how alone you really were in this city. I don't think I could have slept at night knowing you had _no one_ to look out for you. And before you go off on your feminist, independent rant, just know that you were never meant to know. I didn't think he would ever actually be forced to take action. And that is because _I know_ what a strong woman you are. I _know_ that you can handle yourself."

I am taken aback by this. I guess he has a little more respected than I had suspected, but nonetheless. It was a gross invasion of my privacy. And despite his assurances, my pride is still stricken.

"It's not your place you make these decisions for me! If I needed someone to help me I WOULD ASK FOR IT!" My rage peaks at that moment. The last one of my straws breaking. Of it's own volition I swear, my hand rises and reaches back before it whips through the air towards his face.

Only this time, the vice of his hand captures my wrist before it can find it's target. He pulls me a little roughly into him by that wrist, looking eerily calm all the while.

"You know, Anastasia," He grits out only inches from my face. "We really need to do something about that temper of yours. I think if the roles were reversed, abusive would be an apt word to describe our relationship."

I struggle against him, but he only pulls me closer. His voice is back to that cold, desolate place. Not once has he raised it, but I recognize the quality in it anyway. It is the sound of a man reaching the end of his rope.

"And though I'm sorry for the way Sawyer's involvement was carried out. I am **not** sorry I hired him to watch out for you. My reasons for that should be obvious."

"Obvious? _Really?_ I think you're going to have to spell it out for me."

I feel like I am finally getting somewhere with him. This is the most he has let me inside that pretty head of his to date. And though my opinion of him seems to change faster than the weather in Washington, I can't help this all consuming curiosity with all things _him._

"You're not like the others Ana. As much as I'd like you to be, you're not just another employee or friend. One thing I can't seem to figure out, is if you are a spark, burning brightly in the lives of everyone around you. Or if your brilliance is reserved for me alone." Everything about him is very serious right now. His voice rings with the sincerity I have been craving all along, his expression is determined, and his arms are wrapped around me like sturdy vines. I do feel safe with him. There is no denying that. "I have to think it's the first."

"So in layman's terms..."

"In layman's terms... you're special, Ana."

At his words the surge of warmth rises in me again. This time I let is encompass my being, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I still feel an underlying frustration with him, but for the moment I will alow myself to bask in the fact that Christian Grey thinks I'm special. That I shine in his eyes.

This situation suddenly reminds me of second grade. The way Mikey Harmon would chase me around the playground, tormenting and harassing me. He called me names, usually comparing me to a banana, pushed me down, and quite literally pulled on my braids on a regular basis. So imagine my surprise when valentines day rolls around and the giant bag of pixie stix someone in my cubby is from none other than Mikey. And I could not have faked my shock when at lunch instead of pushing me down, he grabbed my shoulders in his chubby little hands and planted one right on me. It was my first kiss. He spent the rest of the day shooting me sheepish looks across the room and trying to hold my hand. But of course all good things must end, no matter how short lived they are, and the very next day Mikey went back to tormenting me and pulling on my braids.

I can't help but hope that our relationship can shift in a more positive direction. I pray that come monday morning, Christian doesn't clam up again and goes back to pulling my braids. Because admittedly the idea that he not only likes me, but thinks that I'm special has me a bit giddy.

I haven't had much experience in the dating department. Including Mikey Harmon's playground smooch, I can count on one hand the times I've had similar encounters. Two of them have been with Christian Grey. That alone gives me cautious hope that he and I could maybe, possibly be something more.

"Those are some sticky sweet declarations Mr. Grey. But how do I know I'm not just your newest passing oddity?"

He doesn't say a word. He just gives me his classic smirk, turning me gently by my shoulders and urging me once again towards the stairs. I can only shake my head, smiling as I do as he silently asks, and make my way upstairs. I guess I wouldn't expect an answer to that question. It _is _him.

Half way up to the ground floor, I realize I don't hear any foot steps behind me. _That rat bastard!_ He is kidding himself if he thinks he is going to get away with locking himself up with his work down here while I "try to get some more sleep". I turn around to race down the stairs and give him hell, but am stopped dead in my tracks when I see him standing at the bottom landing, arms crossed, smirk in place, obviously watching my progress.

"Why Mr. Grey! Were you just staring at my assets?!" I scold.

His shoulders rise and fall with a silent guffaw, and he takes the stairs two at a time before standing right in front of me. We are almost the same height now, him standing on the step below mine, and I must say I rather like it this way.

"Indeed I was. And you better be careful Ms. Steele. As well as a mechanical engineer, boy genius, and computer scientist I am a _shrewd_ business man. And I happen you find your assets _very_ aquirable." He banters.

"Is that so?" I can only grin back at him. "I think you'll find that I'm pretty shrewd myself, and you're going to have to work hard to get anywhere near my assets."

He moves closer to me, his cheek nearly brushing my own, and instinctually I begin to turn my neck to the side, giving him easier access. _My how things have changed. _His skin never makes contact, but the warm whisper he delivers instead chills me just as much.

"We'll see."

I pull away from him, my smile still in place. And turn to saunter the rest of the way up the stairs. If he wants a show, A show is what he'll get...

I only take two steps, two sashays of my hips before a sharp snap to my bottom brings me screeching to a halt. _No way. _I'm not sure what to think at first. I just freeze. But when I look back at the man behind me, I realize there is no way I can accost him now. He looks so beguiled and boyish, smiling from ear to ear.

When I really think about it, I'm not sure he is the playboy everyone thinks he is. The only times I've ever really seen him in action, were times that the press was present or someone he is trying to impress. Usually at events. _Or when he's trying to finalize an acquisition._ For a while now I've been getting the impression that he puts on a front. Why I'm not exactly sure, but I've also realized that the attention he gives _me_ is much more sincere than I originally thought.

I've really grown fond of this playful, sparkling side of him. I didn't always think so, but it is definitely different than his arrogant, asshole persona. I know enough now about the different shades of Christian Grey to put a little more trust and faith in him. He's complicated, but I think he might actually be a good man.

So facing him, I can only stare incredulously at him and squeal before propelling myself up the stairs. He launches himself after me of course, and I only make it two strides past the door frame before I am scooped off the ground with another coltish yip. He swings me over his shoulder, leaving me with front row seat to his rock hard tush, and carries me back across the house.

"Christian!" I yelp.

He just laughs again and continues on.

He finally reaches a room I don't recognize, and I don't protest when he throws me playfully onto an enormous bed. The duvet is pulled back on this bed as well, and sheets are also grey, but with a lovely silver pattern running through them.

"Christian I told you I don't need to go back to sleep!"

I sit up and let my legs dangle off the mattress not quite touching the floor. He plops down next to me looking a little more serious than he did a moment ago.

"After the night you've had, do think that maybe you can rely on someone else for once, and trust me when I say you don't really know what you need." He reaches across the gap between us and takes my hand in his. "The shock of your ordeal hasn't really hit you yet, and when it does, you're going to need all of the strength and energy you can get. Just let me take care of you Anastasia."

His thumb traces lazy circles on the back of my hand, calming me, and I realize I may be a bit more tired than I had thought.

Sensing this, Christian get up from the bed, taking me with him, and pulls back the sheets. I crawl into the king sized bed and snuggle my head into the pillow. He reaches over me and grabs the sheet again, covering me gently.

"I have more questions for you, you know." I mumble to him as he stands over me. Weariness is pressing down on me like a thick quilt.

"I know. And I wouldn't expect anything less."

My eye lids are becoming heavy, and everything starts to slow down. Christian hasn't let go of my hand, or made a move to leave yet, and like most people do when they go to sleep, I start thinking about tomorrow. I start making lists of the things I have to do, and thinking about the last 24 hours of my life. It's not pretty.

"I'm just so... overwhelmed. My apartment... my things. Oh God. And who? I just... I-I'm just–"

"Hush." He reaches over and turns out the bedside lamp. "Just sleep, you can worry about everything else in the morning."

With that he turns abruptly and walks to the door. I feel a loss when he is gone. But it doesn't take long to calm my mind and nod off.

* * *

When my eyes open again my surroundings are much more clear. This room is very similar to the one I woke up in last night, but it is definitely on a grander scale. The glass wall in this room is about twice as long, and is tinted right now, no doubt to block the morning sun. I sit up and stretch, letting the sheets pool at my waist. I'm relieved to find I am still in the oversized clothes from last night.

I pad across the dark wood floor looking for a bathroom, but as I walk through the small seating area across the room I see a blue blouse and black pencil skirt draped over a white lounge chair._ hmmmm..._

I find an unopened tooth brush and tooth paste in the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face, but after decide that what I really need is a shower.

I reach for the silver handle and push open the clear glass door. The first thing I notice is how freaking huge it is. _Holy shit. _It's bigger than my bedroom, I swear! The next thing I notice is the lack of a faucet or knobs. _Well how do you turn it on!?_ I do see a black glass panel in the wall next to the door. I just stare at it for a moment, before tentatively reaching out towards it. Before I can touch it, a familiar female voice interrupts my curiosity.

"Would you like to take a shower Ms. Steele?" I start, but quickly realize it's Gail, the ghost computer. The whole computer servant business will probably be the first thing I interrogate Christian about this morning. Second will be what he knows about the break in.

"Um yes Gale, that would actually be great."

"The shower setting have been set to 5'1 and approximately 120 lbs. The water temperature is set to 105 degrees fahrenheit. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes. Yes that's fine." As soon as I say it the black panel come to life and displays what looks like a thermal scan of my body. _This is crazy..._

Water begins to sputter from jets in the ceiling and walls at what looks like a perfect height for my body. The shower is exactly what I need. It is honestly the most perfect thing I have experienced in a while. It even has a cool down setting that adjusts the water to the temperature of the room before you get out.

After dressing in the outfit laid out for me and putting some mascara on that was also set out for me in the bathroom, I find the kitchen and Gale once again swoops in a instructs me. Christian is nowhere to be found, and I get the feeling that he may have already left for the day. It makes sense, given that _is _nearly ten in the morning. As I sit at the counter enjoying my fresh squeezed orange juice and yogurt with granola, Gale speaks up once more.

"Mr. Grey has instructed me to tell you that if you feel up to going into the office, you may. There his a car and driver available for you when you're ready. He also wants you to know that if you don't feel up to it, you are welcome to stay as long as you like and make yourself at home. The driver will still be available for you to take wherever you wish."

Well, my choice is obvious. I need answers.

* * *

**A/N: So it seems that Ana is beginning to understand Christian a little better and vice versa. We'll have to see how long it lasts and how far it goes. I promise there will be more explanation of G.A.I.L. and T.A.Y.L.O.R. next chapter. I hope you don't hate me too much for turning them into computers :) There will also be more information revealed about the break in and who is responsible. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You know what's really sad? I haven't even seen Iron Man three yet! I have been so busy with work and whatever else comes up, that I haven't got around to it. It looks really good though, I can't wait. **

**So to the guest reviewer... Criticism is more than welcome here, but I prefer that it be constructive. I completely understand when readers are frustrated with the characters or their actions, and I recognize the difference between that and frustration with my writing. That being said, if you can try to keep your reviews on a positive note, it would be much appreciated.**

**Any mistakes in here are my own, and I'm sure there will be more than a few. Thank you so much for your support, and keep the reviews coming! I love to hear from all of you! :D**

**I don't own FSOG or Iron Man.**

**Agnes**

* * *

So with a little help from Gail, I've wrangled up my belongings. apparently after carrying me out of the building last night, Christian sent someone from his security up to my apartment to find my purse and cell phone. I am eternally grateful for this, because there is no way in hell I was going to go back up there today to try and find them.

I'm standing in the foyer of this beautiful mansion, surrounded by modern art. It's a sight to behold. There are three stories, but the ceilings are still so high; thirty feet in some places. The whole building really is a modern marvel, everything about it is technologically advanced. This morning the toilet even told me that based on the "sample" provided, I am a little dehydrated. Walking out of the bathroom, Gail offered to pour me a glass of water.

It's a little overwhelming to say the least, and greatly explains why Christian expects nothing less than perfection in the work place.

I can't believe I'm about to do this, because it's the first time I've really felt the need. It _is_ necessary, but the words feel so strange even as they leave my mouth.

"Uh, Gail?" I call out into the lofty room.

"Yes Ma'm?" She responds immediately.

"I decided I want to go into work. Do you need to call the driver... or..."

"I will get Mr. Sawyer for you right away. He will be at the door momentarily."

"ok." I gulp.

I know Christian promised me that Sawyer was only ever there to protect me, and in a way I guess he did. But as memories from last night flash through my mind my heart rate reflexively increases, and sweat gathers at the back of my neck.

Christian trusts him, and that should be enough for me. But the only memories I have tied to this man are ones associated with fear. Blinding fear.

The door bell chimes, bringing me out of my thoughts. After taking a very, very deep breath, I creep forward and open the door.

Luke Sawyer stands about ten feet away from the threshold. I don't know if he usually gives this much space, or if he knows that this particular meeting between us is going to be a rough one for me.

I have my purse in hand, cell phone inside. I'm completely ready to go, but I really don't know how do take the first step here. Cordial words of greeting seem to be caught in my throat, unable to surface, and my feet, though I urge them otherwise, stay glued in place.

Praise the powers at be that after only a few moments of utter awkwardness, Sawyer makes the first move.

"Ms. Steele?" He takes a step forward as if approaching a wounded animal. "I'm Luke Sawyer, your security. I don't know if you remember, but I'm the man who drove you home the night of the gala. I just wanted to apologize for the way I handled things last night. I hope you can learn to trust me from here on out" He holds his hand out precariously towards me.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Really."

I do remember him driving me home that night, but sadly it doesn't help me feel any less wary about him.

I can't believe that everyone around here seems to be telling me what to do when it comes to my security. Fist of all I wasn't even asked if I wanted security. And then when I do find out about it, it is just assumed by all that I will continue to receive that protection. _Maybe I don't want it._

His hand is still hanging there in the air between us, and it takes me a minute to realize what he wants me to do.

Mustering all of my courage, I break out of my stupor and take his hand. It is warm and a little rough, but friendly as he shakes mine gently.

"If you're ready to leave now, I can take to wherever you want to go."

He hasn't smiled since he arrived, exuding only professionalism. But there is something sure and gracious about him too; it sets me at ease.

"If you could just take me to Grey Industries, that would be perfect."

"Absolutely ma'm." He nods and turns to lead me away from the house. I reach out and grab his elbow before he can take a step out of the portico.

"Please call me Ana, or Ms. Steele if you _must._ but ma'm is just so... my mother."

For the first time since I've met him, Sawyer cracks what could be considered a hint of a smile and nods once more. I return his semi-gesture, follow him down the short steps and out to the driveway.

He holds open the door of an Audi SUV, and I slide easily inside.

The drive from Mercer Island to the business district in Seattle is relatively short. Traffic is light and we are almost there after only 15 minutes.

I had seen the beauty of Christian's home from the inside, but as we pulled away from the house, I got the complete picture of how amazing it really is.

I turned in my seat as the hefty copper gate closed behind us, and was in awe. "House" Is a poor word to describe it. It is sweeping concrete and steel, towering tall in round arches and modern angles. Frameless windows and perfectly trimmed Ivy fall into balance with the harsher aspects, creating an over all work of art. I can only imagine what it looks like from the Sound.

It's location on Mercer Island makes sense. It's zip code belongs to some of the wealthiest people in Washington, if not the entire United States.

Right now we're merging onto the I-5 from I-90 headed downtown. I had Sawyer roll a window down to get a little fresh air in the car, but I'm actually starting to get a little cold. I look up to ask him to roll the window back up and he does right away.

I notice him frequently turning his head, and looking in the rearview mirror. I would think it's normal for him to do this periodically anyway, but he is doing it every few seconds. He seems especially drawn to something behind us. Checking his blind spot, Sawyer switches lanes before quickly checking the rearview mirror again.

"Is everything alright Sawyer?"

"Yes Miss Steele, everything is fine. We should be arriving shortly." He sounds steadfast, but I'm not entirely convinced.

We're only a few miles away from our exit when I conclude that something _has_ to be wrong. Sawyer is driving sporadically, weaving in and out of traffic at an increasing speed, and checking his mirrors constantly.

Fear is once again worming it's way into my mind. something isn't right. I turn around to see what he keeps looking at, but only see a typical sedan behind us and a run of the mill dark SUV. I'm about to pipe up again and demand what his problem is when I see him pull out his phone.

It only takes a second for whoever he is calling to pick up, and Sawyer starts speaking immediately. He is talking so low and fast. I can barely make out anything. It's like he is speaking in a different language or something.

"I need an LP... BMO 1215" Many moments pass, but he does not lower the phone from his ear. And then finally he speaks again. "Yes... Unsub at 7'oclock...Yes, organize a pursuit. ETA seven minutes."

He hangs up the phone and doesn't say another word.

We're only a couple of minutes away from GI, so I decide not to say anything else and just hold tight. I can even see the building in the distance.

As we approach GI, my stomach is in knots and I can feel my hands shaking. something is definitely wrong, but Sawyer still hasn't said anything.

Finally he does.

"Ms. Steele, do you have all of your belongings together?"

"Yes..." I answer warily.

"Good. Now I need you to remain calm, and when we pull up to the service entrance I need you to exit the vehicle as quickly and concisely as possible. Mr. Kavanagh and other security will be waiting to escort you inside."

"W-what?!" I stammer. "Sawyer, what is going on? Tell me right now!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Steele, but I am not permitted to do that. Just follow my instructions and everything will be alright. I promise."

His eyes meet mine in the rearview mirror for just a second. They first convey such a genuine concern I'm taken aback. They then harden a bit, but not in an unfeeling way. I realize he is doing his best to assure me and get me through this.I think I am honestly too scared at this point to even argue. So I do as he says. I pull my purse into my lap and pose my hand over the door handle, ready to jump out at a moments notice.

We pull around the block and to the back of the building. This is it.

"Are you ready Ms. Steele?"

"Yes." I tell him with conviction.

He drives up to the service entrance doors where I see Ethan and several other men waiting. I also see an identical SUV to the one we're in parked only a few feet away.

"Now Ana." He tells me firmly as the vehicle comes to a stop.

I yank the handle open and jump out. I almost trip in the heels I'm wearing, but thankfully the moment my feet touch the ground several sets of hand go out to reach around my back, steadying me before ushering me urgently inside.

As we pass through the threshold and into safer territory, I peek back and see one of Ethan's men jump into the passenger side of the SUV I was just in, and see it along with the other parked SUV take of in a hurry.

Ethan and three other men escort me upstairs to the twentieth floor and the security office.

I've never been in here before, but it reminds me of what a police precinct would look like. It is one large room with about a dozen desks spaced into work areas. There are people rushing around everywhere, all set intently on something. _They all can't be working on what just happened?_

Ethan leads me into a room with a large desk and a couch in it. He motions for me to sit down and when I do he turns to walk away.

"Wait. Ethan, are all of those men out there working on what just happened?"

"The security of Christian Grey and this organization as a whole is a big job, Steele. There's a lot to get done, but there is a small team working on finding and identifying the unsub."

"Unsub?"

"Unidentified Subject. I'll explain it to you further in a minute, but I really need to go speak with Christian before he has to start looking for a new head of security." He jokes.

"Ok. I'll be here."

He walks out of the room, shutting, and if I'm not mistaken, locking the door. I get up and stalk over to the door, pressing my ear against the smooth wood. I don't hear Christian or Ethan at all. They must have taken the meeting to another room.

I slide my hand down the door and try the handle. It doesn't budge, and from the looks of it, there is no way to unlock it from the inside. Knowing Christian and GI, there probably is a way to unlock it from the inside, but it is most likely something _my_ meager mind would never dream of.

A seemingly endless fifteen minutes come to pass before Ethan comes back into the room. As he does, I think I see Christian somewhere behind him exiting the security office. I get up and start walking across the room with every intention of following him, but Ethan stops me at the door.

"I need to talk to you for a minute Ana."

"Just let me–"

"Ana, please take a seat. This will only take a minute ."

I watch Christian walk through the double doors and out of the security office as Ethan shuts the door to his office. He doesn't even glance in my direction. He knows that I'm in here. What is going on?

"Ethan, I really don't think I can sit right now." I'm way too anxious.

"Ok..." He pauses. "Well let me start by telling you that you are perfectly safe, and we have the situation under control. You're SUV was being tailed this morning when you left the Mercer Island house."

I lean against the wall opposite of his desk as he eases himself into his chair.

"Do you know who was following me? Or why?"

"Through some background research, Christian has his suspicions as to who. But ultimately no. I'm sorry. We're going to do our best to figure this out."

"This has to do with my connections to Christian now, doesn't it?"

"I–I really can't say, Ana. You're going to have to talk to him about it. Just know that you're in good hands."

The sincerity in his voice is sobering, and I feel most of the fight and fire fall away. Ethan really is doing his best to protect me. He is trying both as a friend and as an employee at Grey Industries to help me out. If anything Christian seems to be the one complicating things here.

I highly doubt that I need to be kept in the dark as much as I am. I am a competent, rational human being, who is more than capable than dealing with their own problems. I really do appreciate the help I've gotten from my new friends, and from my... Christian. Whatever the hell he is to me at this point.

I'm not sure if the status of drama in my life is related to my increasingly complicated status with him, or if these are problems I have somehow caused for myself.

I am painfully reminded of my last job, and the events surrounding its end.

The strange way that Jack had just... let me go. It was weird to say the least.

He obviously had the papers and blackmail ready to go before it all happened. Either because he makes a habit of the kind of behavior, or because he had been thinking about it for a while.

I'm going to go with the latter.

Maybe, just maybe Jack Hyde wasn't done screwing with me. The man was mentally unstable. I'll say that much. If he is behind all of this, I have no idea why. I can't imagine what motive he would have for terrorizing the life of his plain, simple, and overall uninteresting ex assistant. None of it adds up.

If it's not Jack then I really have no clue who it would be. And even he is a stretch.

It's a good thing that Christian's office will be the very next stop I make, and I don't plan on leaving until I've gotten some answers. Hopefully by then I will have a better grasp on pretty much everything.

I also want to talk to Kate. Her and I have become really close in the last few weeks, and our friendship is honestly the only thing right now not giving me a headache.

"Thank you Ethan. I really hope you know how much I appreciate all that you've done for me. You really are like the big brother I never had, and I honestly don't know what I would've done last night if it weren't for you."

He just gives me a warm smile and a quick nod. I can see in his eyes that my situation last night really did upset him, and that he truly does care for me.

"You better get on with your day now, that is unless you've changed your mind about coming in. I can have a car brought up for you right now if you want it Ana. I didn't believe me ears this morning when I heard you were coming in. You've been through a rough last few days."

"I know Ethan, and I promise you if I feel overwhelmed at all today, you'll be the first to know. Thank you for everything."

He nods once more, and I know he's said he piece. I smile at him, and swing back out into the main room of the security office with a little more sureness than I had when I entered.

When I get up to the thirtieth floor lobby I'm a little surprised to see a girl I don't recognize sitting at my desk.

She is very petite, with sandy hair and light eyes. As I approach she looks up, plastering a phony smile on her face and looks elated to see me. Her disposition is achingly familiar. It looks as if the ghost of Andrea is here to terrorize me further. Unlike the first time I met Andrea, this fake girl doesn't rise to greet me. She actually looks a little wary of me.

"Hello miss, do you have an appointment with Mr Grey?" Chippy asks me.

Alright, clearly she is completely uninformed. I almost laugh out loud at her ignorance.

"Ha... uh, no. I don't have an appointment. I'm not really sure who you are, but–"

The sneer that falls over her face as she next speaks is astonishing.

"I'm not sure who _**you**_are, but no one gets in to see Mr. Grey without an appointment. No one. No exceptions." She spits.

"_I don't know..._ I think he might make an exception for–" The little harpy cuts me off again.

"Trust me when I say there are **no** exceptions."

"Right. Well if you'll excuse me." My tolerance for this shit is just about gone, and I bypass he desk completely and start heading down the hallway to Christians office.

"**EXCUSE ME!**" She shrieks. I give her once last opportunity at my attention, and she finally hops up from her perch to address me. "You can take either take a seat and give me one moment to call Mr. Grey and assure you he won't make an exception, or I can call security up here to escort you out.

I open my mouth to inform her interruption or not who I am and put her in her place, but then I think again.

Let me get this straight. She is either about to call Christian and tell him who he has waiting in the lobby for him, or she is going to call Ethan and have him escort me out of here.

_Haha._ I guess she'll just make an ass of herself then.

With a sneaky smirk and a little skip in my step I amble over to the comfy lounge chairs and settle in.

Perky goes back to her desk looking flustered and annoyed. She immediately picks up her phone and dials. After a few short moments the call connects. I was assuming to Christian, but I'm surprised to here what she says next.

"Hello sir... Yes we have a nice woman sitting in the lobby here, she is a _bright sky." _She mumbles the last part, and most others probably wouldn't have caught it, but being that I _am _an employee here. I did. Bright sky is our building wide code word for an unwelcome guest who is in our presence, and needs to be escorted out. "Yes, thank you." She says before she hanging up.

"Just one moment, miss." She beams.

"Sure."

For a second I just sit there staring out the window. But then I hear the soft vibration from my phone coming from my purse. I pull it out and see that I have a message from Christian. How perfect.

**Did you make it back to the house ok? -C**

My eye brows shoot up at his assumption that I would just go back to his house. but that is unimportant right now.

**No. I didn't go back to the house. -A**

His response is instant.

**I told Ethan to send you back. You shouldn't be working  
****after everything today, Ana. -C**

**I'm really ok Christian. Don't worry so much.-A**

**Where are you? Are you on your way up?-C**

**No. I am currently being detained in the lobby.  
Apparently _no one_ sees Mr. Grey  
without an appointment. -A**

In the very next moment, several things happen.

First I hear the elevator ping, letting everyone know that the car has reached the floor. The doors open promptly revealing Ethan and another man at his flank. They both wear stoic expressions as they step into the room. That is until they see that mini Andrea and I are the only ones in the room. Ethan immediately looks confused.

The next thing I hear is a door down the executive hallway slam open against the wall, practically shaking the foundation.

I jump in my seat, and snap my gaze to furious Christian as he thuds down the hallway, eyes locked with mine the entire time.

When he reaches the massive expanse of the lobby, his concentration is momentarily broken at seeing Ethan and the other security officer standing there, looking bewildered.

His anger seems to increase tenfold as he takes in the scene, and is immediately channeled when he whips around to face Chippy who sits smugly behind _my _desk. The smug smile quickly drops away when she sees the look on his face.

"You're fired, Samantha. Get out." His voice is as smooth and sultry as ever, but the undertone of unbridled rage has even me quaking in my boots.

"B-but sir. S-he–" He cuts off he feeble attempt at a protest.

"Do you see that woman right there?" He juts his finger in my direction, drawing the attention of everyone in the room squarely on me. "**She**, waits for no one. Certainly not here, and certainly not for me. Do I make myself clear?" He adresses everyone this time, casting a dead serious glare in every direction. Hell, even I am compelled to nod in agreement.

Which is what everyone does. Ethan, his goon, and even Samantha shake their heads quickly. Samantha just making herself look even more rediculous.

"Now. Get. Out." He spits.

"Wait a second Christian." _Was that me? Did I seriously just say that?_ Here we go... "Does she already work here? or did you hire her from an agency or something?"

"She worked in the financial department if I'm not mistaken, but obviously not anymore." I can't help but notice the immidiate note of calm that drops over his persona as he adresses me alone. even if it is only by an inch.

"Christian I let her bully me into waiting for you, knowing that she would make a fool of herself. I didn't want her to get fired for this." His eyes scrutinize me in every word that I say. I turn to Samantha now, aka Chippy, and tell her what needs to be said. "I'm sorry Samantha, I took this too far."

When I return my eyes to Christian I notice that he hardly looks angry at all anymore. In fact there is a little smirk sitting in the corner of his mouth. He looks a little awestruck, his gray orbs piercing right through me.

"Hmmm. You may keep your position in finance, Samantha. But realize that it is only because she wishes it." He finally removes his eyes from me and turns to see Chippy looking only slightly less terrified than before. "You can go there now."

With a quick nod she is gathering up her things in a flurry and bolting for the elevator.

"I don't think we'll be needing your services anymore Ethan, you have more pressing matters to attend to anyway."

Ethan gives him a knowing smile and a nod before boarding the elevator right beside Samantha. I'm so distracted by the scene, that I don't notice Christian has moved to stand right in front of me until he reaches to take my hand.

"Christian I–" I'm not sure what to say to him. There is so much I need to know. But he doesn't give me the chance to ask.

"Come with me Anastasia."

Without another word he leads me down the quiet executive hallway and into his office, barely shutting the door behind us before he pushes me roughly up against it.

The kiss is possessive and consuming. Different somehow than the ones before. One of his hands move to the door behind me, the other comes up to palm my neck, effectively caging me beneath him.

We go on like this for a few minutes. Our tongues and mouths battling. Not for dominance. No Mr. Grey has definitely taken the ribbon in that event, and frankly I'm prepared to let him have it. No our mouths battle for something else. I'm fairly certain his mind is in a similar place to mine at this moment, but I can never be sure.

"Are you alright, Ana? He asks, pulling back for a second.

"Yes" I assure him, pulling him into me.

He yanks away from my mouth again.

"You're sure? You're really ok? You've been through so much already, and when I got the call this morning I–"

"Just shut up, Christian." It's the last thing I say before pulling him back for good.

I just need to touch him, to feel him. The few points that connect us now are not enough. I can't seem to pull him close enough. I want him everywhere in every way.

Closer. I grip his hair.

Closer. About to rip the lapel right of his jacket.

Closer still. A leg wraps across the back of his thighs, pulling him further, but still not enough.

I want to be part of him. To be one. I want him inside of me.

I wont say that the feeling is completely foreign. This isn't the first time in my life that I've wanted to jump on someone's disco stick. I'm only human, with hormones and urges just like everyone else. But it's never been like this before. It's never been this all consuming before, to the point of physical pain.

It's certainly never gotten to the point where I've acted on it.

What will he do if he finds out? Will it make me even more disposable to him, my virginity even more thrilling to possess, but make me all the more easy to throw me away?

I push the thought out of my head for a moment when I notice the hardness digging into my stomach.

My hand mindlessly trails down his abdomen, ghosting the faint outline of that delicious 'V', and palming the prominent bulge.

A low moan bubbles in his throat. I hear it, though it never quite reaches the surface. I realize that my new mission is to _force_ that gruff moan into the open air.

I rub causiously at the bulge, cautious because I've never really done anything like this before. Nonetheless I continue on, faking it, probably not very convincingly.

Like everything I've done so far, the act still doesn't bring me close enough.

I slide slowly down the door, coming close to eye level with the main suspect. Emboldened by the moment, with shaking fingers I start pulling the silky fabric of his shirt from the confines of his waistband. I bite my lip in concentration as I fight with the zipper and finally his boxers as the double layer falls to the floor, revealing what I suppose I've expected, but never could have imagined.

I think he mistakes my pause for awe, when in reality it is shock. The daunting task before me feeling more and more like my everest.

"Like what you see baby?" he pants.

Ignoring the question, I take the steely-soft length in my hand and start doing what I'm sure I've seen in a movie somewhere. I think the back and forth motion is exactly right because he offers me some encouragement.

"Just like that sweetheart. Don't stop. _Please._"

Begging. It's not something I expected from him, but it serves as exactly the confidence boost I need.

I give his weighty member a tug, only meaning to bring him closer, but apparently doing much more, based on the hiss it elicits. I lean forward and gently his the tip. That deep moan threatens to surface from him once more, but not quite. Guess it'll take a little more than that.

I peck the head again, this time more around than against.

Going in for the third time, I chance a glimpse up at his face. I'm struck to see his mouth hanging agape and his eyes nearly crossed in pleasure. _Just from that?!_

I don't hold back in my next move. Engulfing most of him in my mouth. From there I follow the movements I was making with my hand only moments before, but more vigorously and earnestly. Up and down. Again and again. Further and further.

"L-look at me, Ana. Fuck. Let me see you." he gasps between thrusts.

I obey, locking my stare with his. I watch him practically writhe beneath my touch as both my mouth and fingers work him over. It won't be long now.

I feel him twitch before he comes undone in front of me.

"MmmmOhhGod! Fuck! NNNGAH!" There it is. There is that moan I've been vigilant to hear. I think it might be doing more for me than it does for him.

With a few more quick, and far more docile strokes I finish the job, taking everything he has to give me.

Barely taking a beat, he pulls me back up to his chest, clinging to me through his aftershocks.

"Wow, Ana. I mean really. Damn."

He catches breath for a moment before sliding one hand up to my cheek, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip while the other makes soft circles on the skin above the waist of my skirt and under my blouse.

The gesture is so soothing and wonderful that I barely even notice he has unfastened the zipper on the side of the skirt, and begun to play with the lace edge of my panties.

"Thank you."

He pulls me in for a tender kiss.

"Mmm. Ung. Christian." I mumble against his lips.

He continues his ministrations, pulling the fabric of my skirt and panties lower and lower on my hips. Dipping to a place that if not for diligent maintenance on my part, would be of a different terrain than the rest of my smooth belly.

"C-Christian. Wait." I grab his wrist. Halting his progress.

I can't take the chance of him finding out about my virginity. Not yet. I like this place. The place I'm in with him, and with my life. I don't know if his knowledge of my sexual experience will change any of this, but I don't think I'm ready to find out just yet.

There is so much more I need to know before I can trust him like that.

"What is it, Anastasia?"

"I'm just not... I'm just not ready yet. _Please._"

I guess I expect more complaints. I expect his annoyance to peak, but instead I cant believe my ears.

"Ok. You need time. I can... I can accept that." He looks down at me with control and if I'm not mistaken understanding in his eyes. "But know this, little minx..." His thumb comes up to trace my lips once more. "I will have you."

I can't do anything but nod minutely with a small smile before dropping my face in embarrassment of my boldness. I've never been this person before.

He nudges my chin up to meet his smoky, mysterious eyes.

"I have an idea. Why don't you let Sawyer drive you back to the Mercer Island house. I can see in your eyes that you're at your breaking point. You've been through way to much in the last 48 hours. I definitely shouldn't have let you do what you just did for me, but somehow I don't regret it either."

Crawling back between those plush sheets suddenly doensn't sound like half a bad idea. He's right. I have been through a lot. Maybe I do need more time to process things, and his peaceful abode would be a good place to do that.

"Tell you what, how about I let Kate out of here early and send her over in a few hours. I still have so much to get done today, but maybe a little girl time to decompress would be just what you need? I have a beautiful beach front at your disposal. What do you think?"

"Will you be around later Christian? I appreciate everything you've done so much, but we really need to talk about things."

This accommodating, soft side of him is just adding to the conundrum. I really am grateful for all he's done, but I need to know him better before anything else takes place here.

"Of course. I promise when I come home you'll have my full and undivided attention. Anything you want to know, you will."

I really hope this isn't some kind of ruse by him to distract me from getting the answers I want, but at the moment I don't need any more convincing.

"Hmmm. It's a date Mr. Grey."

* * *

**A/N: Oooo la la. That was intense. At least for me it was. **

**Things aren't going to be easy for this couple in the least. They have a lot more coming their way before we'll see any kind of HEA, but is anyone else singing "Can you feel the love tonight?" Hmmm. We shall see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all of the awesome reviews last chapter! I'm really glad that first lemon is out of the way...****_ whew. *wipes brow*_**** I think writing the "citrusy" scenes will be a little easier to write from here on out.**

**Ok, I should also warn you that I'm going to get a little science-y in this chapter. I'm going off of some research I've done online, and what little I remember from high school chem. So basically, I've taken some serious liberties and I am not going to pretend to be any kind of expert on any of this. If there are any scientists or science wiz's in the house, please bare with me. **

* * *

Christian wasn't kidding about the beautiful beach front. As soon as Sawyer dropped me off I went to the side of the house and found a serene little garden path leading to the back of the house and down to the shore. He has the perfect patio setup only about 100 feet from the water. half of it is a paved area with a cozy covered bench swing and a table and chairs. The area is bordered with sweet smelling purple hydrangeas and orange calla lilies. The other half of the patio is a tranquil infinity pool, complete with a diving board and semi-connected hot tub.

I find it completely strange that he would have pool only a few feet from the puget sound, but I guess when you have billions to blow... why not. It manages to fit perfectly into the scenery, just like everything else here.

I decide to take a seat on the swing. Sinking into the downy throw pillows I breath in the view. Perfect.

The sounds of the ocean envelope me, the scent of uncluttered air fills my lungs, and my view is filled wide with the ocean as it rolls and cusps, inching towards the shore.

I flick my heals off one at a time, leaving them toppled somewhere under the swing. It fully accommodates my legs and feet when I recline, cuddling and snuggling up.

I could get used to this.

_Just imagine living somewhere like this..._ Right. Dream on, Ana. I'm not sure I could ever afford a view like this on an assistant's salary. No matter who I'm assisting.

My mother is always on me about that. Every time I called her while working at Hyde she would ask if they'd given me a "real" position yet; even when I was an editorial assistant to the CEO. Not to say that I didn't want a better title. I know she just wants what's best for me. But I'm not ashamed of the the work I did, or the work I'm doing.

That reminds me. I haven't really talked to her since I've started at GI.

I mean, I've spoken to her, but it's only been in short snippets. Usually when she is walking out the door to her yoga class or when I'm just about to go to bed. I guess that's one thing my mom and I have in common; we stay busy.

I'll have to make sure to call her soon and let her know what's going on in my life. It would be nice to get her opinion on things anyway, especially with the new and unexpected romantic drama in my life.

I take a deep breath and try to relax. I wish I could get my head on straight, but being in such close proximity to everything, it's been difficult. I think a step back is really necessary at this point.

Laying on my side I look as far out onto the horizon as I can manage and pick one wave. Well, it's really more of a bump, but I follow it's movements as it cycles and reels closer to the beach. I watch it until starts to crest and splash, but I don't ever see it touch the sand. My heavy eyes claim me before it even gets close.

* * *

_Ana..._

_Ana..._

"ANA!" Kate shrieks.

"HUH? MNNWHAT?" I shoot straight up.

For the briefest moment I have no idea where I am or even what day it is. _It's like somebody drugged me or __something!_ I have never slept that heavily in my life. But surveying things, I quickly regain my bearings. I feel the familiar presence of Kate Kavanagh, and notice that though it is nowhere near nightfall, the sun has slinked considerably closer to the horizon. _Jesus, how long was I out? This swing is sinfully comfortable.**  
**_

I must be a sight, because the bright eyed blonde goes from frustrated to convulsing with laughter instantly. She reaches over to almost maternally tuck a strand of my hair back into place.

"Get some beauty sleep Steele?" She jibes.

"Yeah, if I look anything like how I feel right now I wouldn't call it beauty sleep..." I feel like I've been hit by a train.

"Well sleepy head, I hope you got enough rest, because you and I are going to take a dip in that gorgeous infinity pool before eating an amazing catered meal. We have some serious girl talk to catch up on." This usually calm and collected woman is suddenly the most chirpy person on earth. Either she's putting on this little act in a vain attempt to make me forget my circumstances, or Mia must be rubbing off on her. _I knew I shouldn't have introduced those two._

"Kate." I start. Giving her my best 'oh please' glare. "I was assaulted, my home was ransacked, and I was essentially stalked on my way to work this morning. you can give the act a rest sunshine, because _Nothing_ is going to put me at ease right now."

She looks like I've punched her in the gut or something. I may be feeling pretty down right now, but that's no excuse to take it out on my friends.

I try to recover.

"What I mean is–"

"I know what you mean, Ana. You mean that everything in your life is pretty much a mess right now and you don't need the people around you to patronize and pretend that it is."

_Wow._

"Yes. Exactly. Thank you." I release a puff of air from my lungs and swing my feel over the edge of the swing. Mirroring Kate's position.

We are both poised back on the silken pillows, soaking in the seascape.

"Some view, huh?" She shrugs, nudging my shoulder with her elbow.

"Yeah. Some view." I agree.

We sit there for a few minutes longer, listening to the gulls and watching a sailboat off in the distance. Kate finally breaks the tranquil silence.

"What do you say we skip that swim, and we go grab some hoity-toity wine from Christian's cellar. We can have our dinner brought out here and get wasted while we watch the water?"

That honestly sounds amazing. I laugh for the first time today, because leave it to Kate to come up with such an utterly perfect plan.

"So dinner," I ask."It's being catered?"

"Yes courtesy of your billionaire boyfriend."

My eyes spring wide open as I look at her. My face turning seven shades of red.

"Kate! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yes he is! Do not play coy with me, Ana!"

"Is not! Stop saying that!" I playfully slap her arm.

"Is too! Who's house did you fall asleep so soundly at just now?"

I say nothing.

"Who is buying you dinner tonight, and who has come through for you, protecting you through all of the recent bull shit in your life?!"

Once again I have nothing to say.

Kate mimics my slap on the arm, and smirks victoriously.

"Alright then. Now that that's settled. Lets go up to the house and see what's what."

I can only shake my head at her as we get up and head back to the house.

I don't really know what Christian is to me, but Kate's right. He has come through for me, and he has been protecting me trough all of this shit. I've always been so independent, never wanting to lean on anyone before. Somehow I always seemed to fend for myself when I was younger. And though he would have asked for it, I know I helped Ray out a lot when I came to live with him. I've always been in the position to take care of myself, and when I'm needed I think I thrive from taking care of others too. It's odd finding myself in this predicament of needing someone else to take care of me. It has been taking every ounce of patience in my body to bite my tongue about it. I'm trying to get better, but I don't think I'll ever actually be happy to let someone else take the reigns in my life.

The catered dinner is the perfect start to my relaxing evening. We are served a heavenly vegetarian lasagna, light pasta salad, and fresh baked bread. For desert there are tiramisu cupcakes, but we decide to save those for out party of two out on the patio.

I felt a little weird about waltzing right through Christian's home, but Kate assured me it was fine as she led me down another mysterious stair case and down to the wine cellar. The modern cave, I guess you could call it, resembles the rest of his mansion in it's sleek, techy glory, each row of wine perfectly temperature controlled. There really isn't anything cave like about it. Kate found a bottle of Montiouis sur Loire, it's a sparkling white wine from France, and she assured me it would go perfectly with our sweet treat.

About an hour later, my newest best friend and I can be found swapping stories and gossip sitting at the seaside. The stories get increasingly absurd as the night goes on, and before long we are laughing until we can't remember what was so funny. Kate's snort punctuates the moment as our giggles die down, leading to a comfortable silence. The lull doesn't last long though when my phone sitting next to our empty bottle of wine glows to life and resonates a buzz through the entire glass topped table. _Kind of hard to miss._

I assume it's Christian. Maybe he texted to ask how dinner went. I don't know why, but the simple thought has my stomach fluttering and a smile creeping onto my face. Kate must notice, because she smiles too, looking at me knowingly.

"You going to get that?" she ribs.

"Hm. I don't know. I would hate to interrupt our girl time." I beam at her.

"Oh just open the text already!"

It really is sweet to see how excited Kate is for me. It actually makes me even more giddy.

Quickly reaching for my _G6_ I tap the screen to open the message, but am shocked with what I see.

The text isn't from Christian...

It's from Jose.

_The nerve of that asshole!_ I cannot believe he would text me. I had forgotten I even gave him my number.

I don't know what I want to do more, text him back using only words that would get bleeped on daytime t.v. or toss my phone into the Sound. Since the phone was given to me, and it would be pretty rude of me to disrespect Christian's generosity like that, I decide to at least read it first.

**Carino, I can't begin to tell you how**  
**sorry I am. You have no idea what **  
**alcohol can do to a man... Please**  
**talk to me. Tell me I haven't ruined**  
**our friendship. -Jose**

"What did he say?"

"He want's to talk." I huff.

_Yeah right, in his fucking dreams._ The term of endearment was the first thing to nauseate me in his text. The next was saying that I have no idea what alcohol can do to a man. I suffered first hand the effects of alcohol by him last night. I can hardly believe how ignorant he is being. Maybe he doesn't even remember what he did... Either way there is no way in hell I'll be speaking to him ever again. We weren't even that close. Mia and I can definitely find another place for lunch on Tuesday's.

"**That** will not be happening." A gruff voice announces from behind us.

Christian walks around to the front of the table, blocking our view of the sunset. He picks up my phone from where I sat it down, and picks it up, toying with it in his deft fingers. The other hand leaning his weight menacingly on the glass table top, his fingers curling around the edge.

"Don't you think that is for me to decide?" I lash out.

He's right, it won't be happening, but I'll be damned if I let myself be the trophy in his pointless pissing match.

"There's no room to argue on this, Anastasia. I'm having your number changed."

"Alright, now that's just completely unnecessary."

"We'll see." he snaps.

He pulls his own _G6_ out of his breast pocket and dials a number. Someone picks up and he doesn't waste time barking his orders down the line.

"I need the phone number on Anastasia Steele's line changed... No... Yes, I'll wait."

About thirty seconds go by as Christian holds my phone out in front of him, his is still at his ear. My _G6_ suddenly comes to life, chirping it's familiar ringtone. Simultaneously, Christian's face lights up with triumphant grin.

"Yes It went through... Yes that's it."

Without another word he stabs the end button on the call and eases the phone back into his jacket pocket. He looks up at me then, complete satisfaction sits in his eyes.

He saunters over to where I am still seated. He leans over me in arrogance, but sensuality still rules his every move. And though a low hum of electricity still courses through me at his nearness, I cant think past my overwhelming bitterness.

His eyes don't leave mine as he sets my newly programmed phone gently back onto it's place on the table.

My breaths are becoming shorter and shorter, and I swear I can feel the heat of my frustration boiling to the surface. His cool, collected face looks down onto my indignant one. I don't know what kind of insane thoughts have to be going through his head, but I don't think I have ever met a man this eager to push a woman's buttons before. It's like he he sees my annoyance and just has to press at it, pushing until it compacts into an even uglier emotion.

_Does he have a death wish?! _One of us has to give in this little stand off. Either he addresses what just happened or I am probably going to flip my shit. My eyes narrow, letting him know the choice is his, but I am "this" close to just chucking the phone into the ocean, generosity be damned.

A polite cough takes a little wind out of my sails. Christian and I flick our eyes over to Kate, sitting straight up in her chair, mouth practically agape. She goes to say something, but thinks again, shutting her mouth. I raise my brows at her, as if saying _"Yes Kate?!"_. Her stupor doesn't last for long.

"I–I Just... I need to... dry cleaning! Pick up my dry cleaning!" She bolts up from her chair, nearly knocking it over and grabs her purse, briskly turning to scamper away. "I'll call you, Ana!" She shouts from almost forty feet away.

When I look back up Christian is still smirking smugly at me, only he has closed in on my even further. I can feel his breath on my cheeks and smell the sweet spice of his presence.

I shoot up from my chair, facing him as squarely as I can manage, pushing his arrogance back at him. Grabbing up my purse I rip away, breaking the electric bubble between us and stomp off in the general direction that Kate did only moments before. _I think the back entrance was this way..._

I don't hear him coming after me, but he probably assumes that because this is his house, I won't be going anywhere and that he can wrangle me in at his leisure.

Think again bastard.

Barely giving the door time to slam behind me, I call out into the empty house.

"GAIL?!"

"Uh, Yes Ms. Steele?"

I'm not even going to stop and think about the kind of technology that allows a computer to respond to the _tone_ of my voice, but I step right over the creepiness of it and cut to the chase.

"Is there still a driver available to take me where I want to go?"

"Well, Ms. Steele. While I would not recommend leaving the house at this time due to Mr. Grey's preference, Sawyer is always available to escort you where you need to go."

Oh, that's right. I have a personal body guard now. _How the hell did I let that happen again?_

"Great, so can you please call him to pull the car around."

"I'm sorry, but due to a direct programming order, I am not permitted to complete that function at this time."

What is that supposed to mean? direct programming order? Oh wait. I get it now..._ Damn it Christian!_ Leave it to him to give me my freedom, and yet essentially make me a prisoner.

Hold the phone... I think I might know a way around this.

"Alright Gail, I understand, but could you at least tell me where the security office is?" If Gail can't bring him to me, I'll go get him myself.

"I apologize, but my basic programming does not allow me to disclose any security details that pertain to Mr. Grey."

UGGHHH!

"You know what Gail, fine! I don't need Mr. Grey's permission to leave and I definitely don't need yours either!" I know how crazy I must sound yelling at a machine, but it should really just stand as a testament to the levels of insanity he drives me to.

At this moment I really wish I had more than a machine to yell at. I know it's childish, but it it's just so satisfying storming away from a _person_, and leaving them staring wide eyed at your dramatic exit

You know what, screw Kate Kavanagh for abandoning me, screw Christian Grey, and screw his stupid space computer! Well, if I'm being honest Kate will be forgiven momentarily, or more accurately whenever I cool off. Christian, as a matter of fact I probably would screw; anger = passion. _Yeah, confusing, _but I would certainly like to drag him close and yank at his thick head of hair. Doesn't mean that I'm happy with him at all, and it definitely doesn't mean I want to be around his shitty attitude.

I take off to the left of where I entered the house. Right away I recognize the massive sitting room bathed in the day end's glow. _Hmmm_, I guess I get the lack of color now. The white lilies sitting on the end tables are absorbing the pink glow of the sunset, the dark furniture does as well, but in a more deep, sultry way. It gives the room a relaxed, cozy feel. The glass vases and tables refract rather than reflect the sun, flickering lively sparks of light around the room. It's completely glorious. I mean, does he miss a beat? Ever?

In the daylight things around here are a clearer. This is both a good thing and a bad thing. While I can now see everything perfectly, I also see new doorways and alcoves that, as far as I know, weren't there the night before. _Crap._

I keep going straight, more or less directing me to a hallway on the opposite side of the room. Reaching the end of the hallway I come to a door. I have no real clue where the security office and I don't think this is really getting me any closer, but my wandering is at least a welcome distraction from the tension of moments before.

Cracking open the door there is only darkness. I widen the crack, reaching my arm inside and fondling the wall for a light switch. I don't find one, but the space becomes dimly lit anyway.

It is a stair case. As a matter of fact the exact same staircase I came across last night. _Really?!_ This house is massive, and yet somehow I have only had the privilege of seeing five rooms.

I glide silently down the stairs to see if I can get a better view of the sci-fi style "garage" I saw last night. the glass running parallel to the stairs is still there, reflecting the image of a girl sneaking down the steps. What I see when I reach the bottom, however, wasn't there last night, or at least I didn't see it.

There is a door, about twice as wide as a normal door. It is made of glass, and the only reason I even know it's a door is because of the security code panel on the wall next to it. I reach out to the door, slowly gliding my fingertips down it's cool surface. _So much for that._

"I would recommend that you return upstairs Ms. Steele. This is not a place for you to be curious." A male, monotone voice breaks up my thoughts, and scares the shit out of me for that matter.

My hand launches up to my chest and an involuntary squeal leaves my lips.

After taking a deep breath and letting my erratic heartbeat settle I decide to confront what is clearly another ghost computer. _"I wonder if he's spoken to Gail"_ I think with mirth. _"If he had he'd know better than to bother me."_

I look up at the ceiling because, let's face it, where else do you look when you talk to a ghost computer.

"I'm _sorry. _Who the hell are you?" I hiss.

"I am Taylor. Please step away from the door."

I do as he asks, even though I've just about had it with everyone giving me orders. Christian told me that I could come here to get away, not to get pushed around by everything and everyone.

Stepping away from the door, I notice something glowing a little brighter than anything else in this little room on my left. I tread carefully in that direction, turning to face whatever it is.

My curiosity is at full force once more when I see what looks like a softly lit glass trophy case. At least, that's what it reminds me of. It is reminiscent of the ones around the halls of a high school, only this one is made entirely of glass, no frame, and is probably state of the art with some kind of high tech security.

And there are certainly no trophies in this trophy case. Actually from here I can't tell what the hell it is. It looks like a glass orb, intricately carved with some design. There is also a framed picture, and a few other metallic structures that have to be some kind of art. The glass orb is at the center of it all, and commands most of the attention.

Taking a closer look really doesn't help me distinguish what it is. It still appears to be a piece of art too.

I don't know why, but something tells me it has to be more than art. It is so detailed and unique. It is like nothing I've ever seen before.

"I think you're relentless curiosity is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

I am startled for the second time in the last two minutes, sending my heart racing once more. _I am really getting sick of this_. Only this time, the racing doesn't subside right away. Reluctantly I'll admit it is probably with anticipation.

"How did you find me Christian?" I bite.

The house is huge and I've only been gone ten minutes or so. There is no way he could have found me that fast.

"Lucky guess."

I give him a disbelieving scowl and he chuckles.

"Taylor told me."

_Ha._ yes. Of course Taylor told him...

"Ok, that would be the first thing I need to know. Gail, Taylor, what on earth are they? They are computers right?"

He takes a deep breath, dropping his gaze momentarily before starting in on the explaination.

"Gail and Taylor are one of a kind. They were invented and programmed by your's truly. I've enabled the house to give Gail the ability to do most of the tasks a normal house keeper would do. Some of them I'm sure you've encountered by now. Taylor is my assistant. And no, not in the way Kate or you are." He smirks again. "Actually Kate jokes that Gail and Taylor are a married couple, she thinks the whole thing is kind of weird"

"But Taylor assists me in the lab, and has a vast knowledge of science and mechanics. He is basically a storage space for everything I'd like to know, but couldn't possibly remember. They are both a product of about two years of work, especially Taylor."

Impressive. It's the answer I more or less anticipated, but I guess I had no idea how much work actually went into it.

"That's pretty amazing, although you probably get that all the time."

"No. Not to many people have the privilege of visiting my home. I house too much here. Too much information... Too many secrets..."

His voice dies a little at the end of the last statement and turns his face away. I don't think he's accustomed to sharing this much information with people. he doesn't seem to regret telling me any secrets. He really seems to trust me. I just don't think he knows how to go about it.

I turn back towards the "trophy case" and take another quick scan of it's contents. I can feel Christians eyes on my back, waiting for me to question him again.

I take closer inspection of the framed picture on the left side of the glass ball. There is a man, probably in his thirties, and a little boy who can be no more than five or six. The copper haired little boy looks completely content to be sitting in the mans lap, a happy little smile playing on his lips.

The man, who I now notice shares similar features with the boy, looks a bit more stern. Well, distracted might be a better term. He looks happy to be with the boy, but also like there's somewhere else he'd rather be.

"Is this your father Christian?" I nod towards the case.

"The one and only."

I don't' say anything for a moment. I only look on at him, observing the forlorn way his whole demeanor has shifted. My anger towards him falls away a little more.

I stride deliberatly over to him. He doesn't look up at me until I am standing right in front of him, taking his listless hanging hand in mine. When he does look up I see secrets and pain in his eyes. He knows what question is coming next, and I can see him steeling himself for it.

"Tell me about him."

The corner of his mouth twitches and he looks past me at something, focusing on it for only a moment before returning his gaze to me and more firmly clutching my hand.

"If you really want to know about my father, or about his life specifically, you don't need to look far."

He leads my back the way I had just come, to stand in front of the glass orb.

"What is it?" I ask in wonder.

"An atom."

_Huh?_

"I thought atoms were a little smaller than this?" I tease, but tread lightly.

"They are. This is a model of one. A very special atom."

"Why is it special?"

He pauses and looks over to meet my eyes, trying to discern something there. He must of found what he was looking for, because he looks back up at the atom model and keeps talking.

"Its the atom model of a new element. Well, not _new _exactly. It was discovered about twenty years ago by my father. It was his life's work. I say it is new because you are now one of six living people who know of it's existence." My eyes shoot wide open at this confession. _He trusts me with this?! _"Unless you count Taylor of course. If you count Taylor it's seven." He cracks a smug smile. _My smile._

I feel a surge of warmth rush straight to my heart, blood pumping hot through my veins. I know exactly what that feeling is now. I think I've begun to grow accustomed to it happening around him.

I'm falling for him. Hard.

I'm falling for this crazy, hot headed, arrogant genius. And it's completely terrifying.

"Wha– what is it called?" I all but whisper.

"Achillium."

_Wait a second..._

"As in Achilles? The Greek warrior who's only weakness was in his heal?"

"Yes. My old man was something of a Greek mythology buff, and given certain... _properties_ of this element, it was a very fitting name."

I look even closer at the model. It's so beautiful. I don't know much about atomic structure, but I do know the translucent little specs surrounding the core of it make up the electron cloud. I think I could study the form of it all day.

"It's amazing..." I say, reaching out towards the glass.

"It is quite fascinating to look at, but it's function is even more interesting."

"What is its function?"

"In layman's terms it is the ultimate power source." A wave of frustration crosses his face and he huffs, dropping my hand from his and running it through his unruly hair. "Or at least it could be. It remains to be seen. I don't need to tell you how top secret all of this is..."

No he doesn't.

"So you're father didn't finish his life's work?"

He shrugs.

"I guess not not."

The forlorn look in his eyes has only grown as the conversation goes on. There is something else here. Beyond the science and beyond the lives of scientists.

"Christian, I don't mean to pry... but was it hard? Living with a man so obsessed with his work?"

I think I struck a nerve, because his eyes close and he gathers himself for a second.

"Not really. At least not in the way you'd think."

Now I'm confused. All clues at this point would lead to that conclusion.

"I didn't live with my father. I mean, maybe I did at one point, but I don't remember."

"You don't remember living with your father?" I'm completely appalled.

"No. He didn't have time for a son. And mother wouldn't have let me suffer that fate anyway. they had separated only a year or so after my birth. He didn't want a divorce, and he did fight for us. But looking back now, I realize he didn't try nearly as hard as he should have. He was... distracted."

_Oh Christian. _The circumstances of his life are begin to make more sense. Didn't receive the love and attention he should have as a child, became a genius and recluse, throwing himself into his work. No wonder he has so much trouble letting people in. I'm shocked he's shared this much of himself with me.

"Christian I'm so–"

"No Ana. I don't want your pity. I don't need it. What I do need is a buffer."

"Buffer?"_ Are we back on the science-y stuff again?_

"Yes. Basically, if I could just find an element that would act as a buffer in a fuel cell with the Achillium The possibilities would be endless."

Yes. We're back on this again.

"Without that buffer, Achillium is only a pretty model on a shelf. It's completely useless. _**That** _is it's Achilles heal. We've come close, but we still have a long way to go."

"Do you usually leave your top secret projects laying around your house?" I rib, giving him a small smile.

"Almost no one gets access to this property. And even few to this room. It is usually on lock down when I'm not here. Even then Taylor is equipped to sense and neutralize most threats. Besides, there aren't too many people who would know what they were looking at if they saw it."

I think it's time to change the subject. It's not that hearing about Christian's passion isn't interesting, but I can see what the stress of it is doing to him. I know he doesn't have a family to think about, and I really don't want to compare him to his father, but I can see how this can turn into an obsession. How it can eat a person alive.

A pregnant pause hangs in the air. It's not awkward, but it is poignant. We are obviously both very deep in thought.

"So can you please tell me what you know about my stalker now?" I don't mean to sound as harsh as I do.

He comes forward and wraps his arms around me. It's unexpected, but definitely welcome. I'm still a little bit angry about the phone number, and he will hear about it too. But being nestled in his arms feel like a puzzle piece finally fitting into place, and I'm not going to give that up right now.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." He whispers into my hair. "Here I am rambling about this stupid stuff and I still haven't addressed the incident."

I pull back and look up at his remorseful face, his lips in a tight line with tension.

"It's ok Christian. But please, tell me now."

He look down at me tenderly and rubs his thumb up and down the line of my jaw.

"I'm not sure who's following you Ana. But believe me it's not for lack of trying."

"What?!" I yelp, pulling away from him. "How do you not have a clue who's behind this?! My life has been turned upside down by this person. I'm hanging on to my sanity by a thread here!"

"It's not that we don't have clue, Ana. I have my suspicions. Sadly the reasons that someone is following you are more than likely connected to me. I think I may know the reason they would try to use you to get to me, but it's not something I can discuss with you right now. There are things I just can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, but its the only way I know how to keep you safe."

He has pulled me back into him at this point, and gone back to his soothing ministrations.

"I don't know how to deal with this Christian... I mean, if I– if I were to resign at Grey Industries, would I be left alone?"

Panic crashes over his face and he pulls me impossibly closer.

"No... No you can't... This isn't something you can run from anyway. But you can't leave GI, Ana. I–we all need you to much. You've become part of the family."

"I just don't know how else to protect myself Christian. I don't know what to do!"

"You don't need to worry about anything, Ana. You're security will be increased, and you can go on with your daily life. There may be a few changes... but you can still have peace of mind. Just let me take care of this."

"But I don't want the security! I don't want someone following me around like a shadow and reporting my every move. I'm used to live a free willed, independent life. This **isn't** me."

"Ana the only other alternative to this plan is putting you at risk, and I won't do that. I promise that these changes will be minimal. There are only a few things I ask."

"Such as..."

"Such as Sawyer becoming your full time security. And before you say anything about it, I promise you that you will hardly even notice him. When you're at GI you won't need an escort, and when you're with me it won't be necessary either. I just need to know that you're safe when I'm not there."

"So you admit this is more for you than it is for me!"

"This is for both of us Ana! This is to keep you safe and to give me the peace of mind that you are!"

"Alright, so what are the other changes?" I huff.

His answering smile is a mixture between his smug, victorious smile, and the genuine, boyish smile I don't get to see too often.

"Well first let me ask... how long were you _planning_ on staying here?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't got much of a chance to worry over the details yet, but I guess until I can find another apartment to rent. I'm not sure where, but it cant be in the same... Wait a second? Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?!"

"It would just be for the foreseeable future. And you are welcome to having your own room as well as free reign in the house. I trust you, Ana."

I can't believe he is asking me to move in with him! Well I guess it would be more like roommates... but still that is such a big step. I would say yes, mainly because of the stress load it would take off my shoulders, but also because I think we really have something here. But I don't want him expecting anything from me, I wouldn't be moving here to be his live in whore. We need to get a few things straight.

"You realize that if I move in I **will **be sleeping in a separate bedroom, and that your chances of 'getting any' will actually go down if anything."

a few sparse laughs escape his lips, and he shakes his head.

"I think you'll be surprised at who will be asking who for favors... but yes you have my promise that I won't pressure you or push you to do anything. I just want to know that my girlfriend is safe."

"Girlfriend?!"

"Yes. That is if you'll have me?"

He looks so vulnerable and nervous at this moment I can't resist leaning in to peck his sculpted lips.

"Yes Christian. Yes I'll move in with you, and yes I'd love to be your girlfriend. Thank you for sharing so much with me tonight."

One second I'm staring into his elated eyes, and the next my feet have left the ground. He scoops me into his arms and takes off for the stairs before I can even take a breath.

"Christian!" I admonish.

His deep laughter in my ear is infectious. he doesn't put me down when we reach the top of the stairs, continuing to bound through the house.

"Christian let me go!"

"Never, baby."

* * *

I think today I open my eyes almost exactly as the shades setting on the windows lift, another bright day on the sound greeting me. It's been three days since I've moved into Christian's Mercer island house. I've basically spent the last few days lounging and taking the occasional swim. Christian has been spending most of his time at work, I think he must be on the brink of another break through. On what I'm not sure, he doesn't talk very much about his work when I do see him.

Not that we do much talking anyway.

We haven't slept together, and I've kept to my promise of having a separate room. But it doesn't mean that I don't struggle to keep my hands off the gorgeous hunk of man who is so readily available to me. We fool around constantly, and I know that sooner or later here my 'secret' is going to be revealed. But I feel a lot more confident about how he'll handle it now.

I'm going into the office today. It will be the first time since I came to stay here.

Christian left for work a few hours ago. I've only been here a short time, but we've already established something of a routine. He slips almost silently into my room before he leaves for the day and comes to my bedside to bend over and give me a gentle kiss on the forehead. I don't think he knows I know. But I always wake up to his presence in my room, and fall peacefully back asleep when he leaves.

I really want to get into work and see my boyfriend.

Boyfriend... will I ever get used to that? Not likely.

I can't believe that a man like Christian, a man who can have any woman he wants at the drop of a hat wants me. He wan't me not only in his life, but his home.

It's all a little unreal, and it _is _moving a little fast. But I've never felt this euphoric in my life. Even in the wake of so much struggle.

Walking into GI, everything is just how I left it.

Sawyer escorted me to the elevator in the parking garage before going off to park the SUV. But other than that Christian was right, my day is progressing exactly as it used to.

I walk to the bank of elevators where the mass of morning commuters has inevitably crowded and wait for available space on a car.

I know that I'm perfectly safe here, Christian has ensured it. He has tightened security on who comes and goes from the building, as well as ordering secondary background checks on many of the employees. And those are just the measures he's told me about.

So even though I know I'm perfectly safe, I can't help the prickle of fear that creeps up my spine, or the hair that stands up on my arm. I immediately look around, searching for the source of my discomfort. I see nothing.

I'm surrounded by people, but I still feel uncomfortable and just wish the elevators would hurry up.

That is when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"It's wonderful to see you back in action Ms. Steele."

I turn around to face the beady glare of Alan Lincoln.

"It's wonderful to be back Mr. Lincoln."

At this point i would have been perfectly happy to leave it there and continue on with my day, honestly pretending that I'd never spoken to that snake of man.

"I'm sure Christian is pleased to have you back as well." he croons.

Alright, I guess we're not done here.

"He is."

"Has he told you about the new presentation I think you ladies will be working on up there?"

"Um no. He hasn't."

"Interesting. Well, that's probably because he's delegated most of the details to me. It's a very important project, but he has been distracted with so much lately..." He gives me a scrutinizing look up and down.

_Yes, I get it_, I've been quite the distraction.

"Well that's nice of you to handle it for him. I'm sure he's very grateful."

"I think he is. And it will be a pleasure to work more closely with you Ms. Steele. In fact, why don't you stop by my office before you start your work day. I have quick favor I need done before we can really get into the nitty gritty of things."

Being alone with Mr. Lincoln is the last thing I want to do. But he is my superior... and if he is doing this project as a favor to Christian, then I want to do what I can to help.

I cement a fake smile on my face and try to look happy about it.

"Sure Mr. Lincoln. Just let me drop my things off at my desk and I'll be right over."

"Thank you Ms. Steele. I'll see you then."

He turns and disappears back into the crowd, headed to the men's room I'm guessing.

I don't know exactly what this project entails, or this favor for that matter. But I guess I'll know soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: It's a relief to have some of this relationship drama finally sorted out! And it's interesting to know a little more about Christian's past. **

**I wonder what favor Lincoln is going to ask of Ana? Maybe it's harmless... we can only hope.**


End file.
